Wait! We're WHERE!
by Gin Gekkou
Summary: What happens when a group of girls suddenly appear in Soul Society? They reek havoc of course! See how people react in all the chaos caused by them! And, what's this? All the watermelon has disappeared! OC This was mainly made for my friends, but feel free to read
1. Prologue 'Time'

Okay! This is my first time posting a story and all, so I hope you enjoy! Oh! First I'm going to post a prologue, just for the fun of it. Then I'm going to post the original parts that Kiri accidentally deleted before I continue with my part ^.^ All rights belong to the rightful people, I don't own. So please don't sue.  
_

* * *

**Silver's P.O.V.**_

_Time is irrelevant, yet it is oh so important._

_It is endless, yet limited._

_So full of contradictions._

_We can live for about 100 years, but our souls are immortal._

_Does this mean that our souls, though our bodies are eventually disregard, will stay connected to the souls of those you share memories with? Even if, given time, we get a new body and create new memories?_

_I hope so._

_My thoughts are somewhat scrambled, and I know I'm not thinking straight._

_My feet feel very heavy, and my lungs are burning._

_'"_Will I make it on time?_" I ask aloud to myself. PLEASE let me get there on time…_

"Wait for me. I'm coming._" I whisper, hoping, praying that I can make it on time; wishing to send a message to tell them that I'm on my way._

_My mind is side tracked a moment. 'Huh. It smells like it's gonna snow soon.' I realize thoughtfully._

_I pick up the pace, fearful that I'm not going fast enough, yet unable to tell my own speed._

_My heart, already pounding with all it's might, complains to rip out of my chest!_

_I ignore it._

_Time._

_Why do I have so LITTLE time to get there._

_A small growl slips through my lips before I whisper, "_Bankai._"_

_My zanpakuto sends me a word of complaint, but otherwise obliges._

"God, help me get there on time_." I pray aloud._

_Time ticks onward._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed this small prologue =3**

**Please give a review**


	2. What happens when you're late

(Silver: I have edited this chapter from its original 8-13-2012)

**Kiri: Hi minna! How are you? Hood I hope. Yep, I have another fanfic. Bleach this time for me and a friend XD**

**Tsuzuki: HI KIRI**

**Kiri: Hi Zuki what's up**

**Tsuzuki: Hurry on with the story, Kiri does not own anything but the OC, don't sue!**

**Silver also doesn't own anything but the OC, don't sue.**

* * *

_**Wait! We're WHERE?!**_

Chapter 1

**What Happens When You're Late?**

_**Kiri P.O.V.**_

_I blinked._

'_Why was everything so dark in her? Where am I anyway...?' These questions filtered into my mind as I sat up, however as I did, I saw a flash._

_"Kiri" a voice called. I looked around but saw nothing._

_"Kiri" it called again. _

_"Who are you!?" I asked loudly, my nerves beginning to get to me even as I searched the darkness for the source of the voice. "Show yourself" I demanded standing up now. As a precaution, I got into a defensive stance and looked around._

_The feminine voice laughed lightly, a velvety sound. "All in due time my dear. Don't worry. I will not harm you." the voice responded._

_A low growl kindled in my throat. "Who are you? I won't ask you again!" I said angrily. It was almost as if I was a form of entertainment to the voice. 'Who does she think she is?' I was no one's entertainment._

_Once again her mirth echoes around me. "My name is **Rakuren.** Do not worry. I am on your side" the voice responded. _

_I looked around still trying to figure out what was going on. Why would I even need an unknown ally? It's not as though I had a side to be on anyway. "What is going on here? Where am I?" I asked forcefully, hoping she wouldn't brush me off again._

_"I am here to help you on your upcoming quest. I cannot show myself to you yet, but soon I will be your greatest weapon... I can tell you no more than that. We will meet again soon." Just as I thought that the voice had quite speaking, her vocals rang out before I could open my mouth. This time, I could hear the affection in it, "Child, be careful..." then everything went white._

* * *

"Ahhh!" I bolted upright and fell off the bed. It was all just a dream. A scary dream, but a dream none the less. I looked at my clock. 10:30 a.m. Panicked, I jump out of my bed, not caring that my covers had scattered across the floor messily.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet with Tsuzuki and Silver right about now!" I grabbed my clothes and ran out the door, dressing as I went. We were supposed to meet up at the park nearby, so it was still possible to get there relatively on time, if I ran.

My name is Kiri Tora Doragon Densetsu, it's a long name I know, but it is what it is. It means Misty Tiger Dragon Legend, cool huh? I have long dark blue hair that goes to my hips, but is usually kept in a high ponytail. I hardly wear it down so that I can fight without it getting in the way. My eyes are dark lavender. Some would say that I have on very strange clothes, but I think they just overlook their elegance. I am a fighter with a spunky yet cool demeanor. I am a black belt, 5th degree, and I know how to use many weapons. I like to fight, and never turn down a challenge unless it is so bad that I consider repulsive, yet I have never lost a match.

I am 14 almost 15 years old and Tsuzuki and Silver, a.k.a. Gin, are my two best friends. We never go anywhere without each other. Tsuzuki, Gin, and I like to dance and sing. Together we are thinking about starting a band, but still aren't sure. Most of the time, I am the calm one in the group. I have to keep the others sane to an extent, and of course Gin helps with that.

I can easily hide my emotions, so even if they tear me apart, I never show it, and not even my own best friends can tell what I'm feeling sometimes. I'm that good at hiding my emotions. I never let anyone see me in pain or hurt, and I especially never and I mean never NEVER EVER EVER let anyone see my tears, not even in the face of death. Nothing really frightens me, except the separation or death of my friends; my only family...

I am very graceful, something I picked up from Zuki-chan. She teaches me to dance with grace, while Gin teaches me to sing. In return I stay loyal to them and teach them how to wield weapons. I have a past that I can't even remember. I woke up in a strange place and was met by two girls my age, Tsuzuki-chan and Gin-chan. I've told them I didn't remember my past. They said that they would help me remember, but if I couldn't, then it didn't matter to them... The only thing that I do know is that I am able to turn into a Tiger and a giant dragon, though I don't know why.

Ah! But let me tell you a little more about the other two.

One of my best friends, Tsuzuki Suzuta, has long red hair usually kept in a high ponytail or bun that goes down to her waist. She has beautiful bright green eyes, and is very spunky and energetic. She is so graceful that when she walks it's like she's dancing. She can be serious when she wants to, but other than that she's just plain silly. She loves rain and water, and tends to dance after a storm. She is kind and calming to be around, however is easily aggravated. She is a fast runner, like me, but can sense water and precipitation. She is good at handling a katana, Japanese short sword, and absolutely LOVES watermelon. She is part fox as well, nice huh?

Gin Gekkou, a.k.a. Silver Moonlight and my other best friend, has blond hair that is usually kept in a high ponytail. It hangs just past her waist in length, approaching her thighs. She has blue/teal eyes, fair skin, and simple yet interesting clothing. She has a strong sweet-tooth, especially for chocolate, which can often lead to her being bribe-able. She is always smiling, except when the time needs her not to. She is very optimistic, has lots of energy all of the time, and loves to be with her friends. She can seem gay or bi with the way she treats her close friends, but is completely straight. She doesn't like clothes, but she wears them because she likes her privacy. I may not know about Tsuzuki or my own family, but from what I understand, Silver's parents favor and spoil her.

If you want Silver to answer a question with complete honesty, she will choose her words carefully. She's very clingy with friends, almost possessive. Often, she's considered to be childish, constantly asking for reassurance.

Silver prefers to stay in her wolf form, yes she is a wolf I am aware of this. In her wolf form her shoulder height is about five feet, but she can change her height. She has white fur with silver streaks, which is really soft and usually clean. She has warm golden eyes, and she has certain abilities that are very useful. Despite her special abilities; she is usually quiet, using body language to show her emotions. She can also tell when a lie is being told, though sometimes I get away without her sensing it. She doesn't easily trust.

For whatever the reason, I am the youngest, but have to play the adult role most of the time. Tsuzuki is almost 17, and Silver is 17, yet they fight just like any five and six year old would! It really makes me wonder about what could have made them that way sometimes. Well, I could go on but that would take _forever_.

When I finally I reach the park, I am automatically glomped as soon as I enter the sight of the very two I had forced to wait.

"Kiri-chan!" I heard Tsuzuki-chan yell "You're late!" she said jumping up and down. Then Gin came over and started to lick my cheek, forcing me to smile. I had to get up before I was able to speak.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I over slept" I said as I scratched my head.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Tsuzuki cried. Gin cocked her head in question but said nothing.

I smiled apologetically, but before I could retort, my stomach growled and I gave a nervous laugh. "I forgot to eat" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

They just rolled their eyes and dragged me to a watermelon stand. We usually went to different places; Gin chooses first, next me, then Tsuzuki. We did this in a cycle so that no one could complain about not being allowed to pick a place to go. We went to a forest with Gin, I took them to see a movie, and Zuki wanted to go to the park and eat watermelon.

We got our juicy fruit, and just as we were going to take a bite, we fell through the floor! Crazy right?

"Ahhh…! What's happening!?" Tsuzuki hollered, clinging on to me like I was her life line, well in a matter of speaking I was. As I was about to respond I was blinded by a bright light. In that momentary blindness I vaguely recalled hitting something that knocked Tsuzuki off me, and then heard a loud grunt as Tsuzuki collided into Silver.

Whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

* * *

**Okay. Review.**

Ah. For future reference, Tsuzuki and Zuki are the same person.


	3. Aw man!

(Silver: I have edited this chapter from its original 8-13-2012)

**Kiri nor Silver own; don't sue**

**Silver also doesn't own anything but the OC, don't sue.**

* * *

_**Wait! We're WHERE?!**_

Chapter 2

**Aw Man**

_**Kiri P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I was covered in dust and my legs hurt like hell. I got up, dusted myself off, and looked around. Everything was dull and boring, and the houses looked like... well trash to be honest. I remembered Zuki and Gin falling too, so I set out to look for them. Once I started walking, I noticed that I could see no trace of life around, but from all the dust that was kicked up, I could hardly see.

"He-hiccup-hey mi-hic-miss how bout -hic- I show ya a nice time." a drunken voice calls from behind me. I immediately tensed and put my emotionless facade on before turning around.

"How about a no." I said coolly. He blinked before responding in a drunken manner.

"Now no need to be so cold, Sweetheart" he said slowly walking closer. I got a good look at him. He was wearing a pink kimono with flowers all over it, and a Buddha hat, he had messy long black hair kept in a lose ponytail.

"My-hic- name is -hic- Kyouraku Shunsui" he stated as if I hadn't said anything.

"I don't care, now leave me be." With that I turned and began walking away, but I didn't expect him to suddenly appear behind me and hug me while my back was turned. I blinked and shuddered when I felt him breathing on my ear. His breath wreaked; _eeew_. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Now, now… Don't be so mean." He cooed as his hand slipped lower, almost into my shirt.

_Well that does it; he is now a dead man walking_. Quickly I broke out of his hold and punched him right across the face. When he got up I kicked him into the wall. I started growling at him inhumanly, before knocking him out. Then I turned and continued looking for the others. Walking in heavy strides that reflected my anger until I calmed down enough to stop growling.

After walking for hours I decided that it could be better to fly across town in order to see if I could spot Zuki and Silver from the air. Well that was until someone spoke to me as I was about to transform... _Stupid jerk_.

"Halt. What business do you have here?" a deep, sensational voice asked me as I turned around to face whoever it was. Seeing who it was, I stopped dead in my tracks. Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th division captain... I couldn't help but to think that, if he was here then that meant that I was in the Bleach Anime. My mind was screaming at me as I stared on in disbelief.

"Um-I'm looking for some of my friends who randomly appeared here." I said but I didn't think he would believe me. After all, who would believe a story like that?

"Randomly appeared here? That is an interesting story, however I don't believe it." he said blankly, causing me to sigh.

"No. I'm serious. I didn't even know where this was until just now, and I have to find the others, 'cause if Zuki finds out where we are Snowball Head-chan is going to be in for big surprise when he gets home." I stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world. He just stared for a minute.

"Snowball head-chan?"

"Um ya, Hitsugaya Toshirou, Shiro-chan; whatever you want to call him." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. _Wow who would of thought, I'm having a completely normal conversation with a hot guy I like? He is a noble, and I still have to find the others-crap_. My thoughts were beginning to wander.

"I see...however you cannot wander around unsupervised, you will come back with me, speak with the head commander, and see what he shall have you do." He declared, more like ordered. "If you refuse I will use force" he added after, as if I didn't know.

I rolled my eyes before narrowing them. Nobody but nobody tells me what to do and gets away with it, unless it's my parents, and I never met them… that I recall.

"Look here I don't have to listen to you. I don't mean any disrespect, but you are not my father and therefore cannot order me to do something I do not wish to. I am not dirt or a lowly scum so speak to me with respect, and I shall do the same" I asserted defiantly, crossing my arms for emphasis. Byakuya didn't even blink and looked completely unfazed as he walked closer to me.

"What you say may be true, however you have done nothing to deserve my respect. Follow me or I will have to resort to dragging you there myself." he announced, his tone never changing.

"Well in order to drag me you would have to catch me first, Kuchiki-taicho!" I mocked, laughing slightly. Unfortunately, he didn't seem fazed in the least. He simply sighed before walking towards me. Immediately knowing his intension I jumped back and prepared to run. However it would seem as though he had expected me to jump in that somewhat sideways position, and as soon as I landed he was lifting me up off the ground.

"Hey! PUT ME DOWN YA OLD BRUTE!" I contested but he ignored me, and proceeded to carry me bridal style to the Captain Commander's room. I struggled hard until he did something that made me go limp and freeze.

"**Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction**" he muttered.

"You son of a-"

"This is what happens when you disobey." he uttered emotionless. I huffed, wondering how the others were doing...

* * *

_With Zuki and Silver_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's Toshirou!" Zuki glomped him quickly, while Silver simply stood beside the floored captain with her tail wagging, and a full wolf grin laminated to her features.

"GET OFF ME!" Toshirou protested. He then looked to Rangiku as he somehow managed to get to his feet. "We have to see the Captain Commander about these two." Rangiku nodded in agreement, eyeing the read head who was seemingly pasted onto her captain's arm now.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku inquired the unfamiliar red head.

Zuki's attention was momentarily pulled enough for her to look up at Rangiku, merriment illuminating her eyes. "What are we doing here? We're looking for our friend Kiri-chan. It seems as though she's lost."

"Then why don't you come with us. If she's here then, she's probably already been taken to the Captain Commander. What do you say?" Rangiku coaxed, watching amusedly as her captain tried his best to suppress his irritation at the girl clinging to him.

Zuki's merriment faltered in a moment of seriousness. "I don't know. She's not very easy to capture."

"You won't know unless you check. You're friends Ki- um, what's her name; may already be there looking for you." Rangiku happily clapped her hands together as if her statement solved any doubts that may have been present to stop the other two from going with her and her captain.

"Yeah." Zuki agreed after looking to Silver for confirmation.

"By the way, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku. Mister Grumpy over there is called Hitsugaya Toshirou. What's your name?" Rangiku asked as she began leading the way.

"My name's Tsuzuki! Suzuta Tsuzuki. You can call me Zuki for short! And this is Silver, but she goes by Gin." Zuki gestured to Silver who was trailing alongside her. When her name was mentioned, Silver politely dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zuki. You pet is very beautiful." Rangiku smiled.

Zuki laughed lightly. "Silver isn't my pet. She's a friend." Zuki then paused to laugh harder. "Ha! You hear that! You're a _pet_!" She pointed at Silver, who then lolled her tongue and slobbered all over Zuki's face before speeding up to where Rangiku was.

"This is gonna be a looooong day." Toshirou sighed as he got dragged along with them.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_With Kiri and Byakuya_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Byakuya stopped walking and peered at the girl in his arms before replying. "For the last time no. Stop asking." he answered firmly as Kiri just huffed.

"Ya know I could walk if you'd let me."

"And risk you running off, I don't think so."

"I won't run, promise!"

"No.…"

"Grrr" Kiri growled at him, they had been waking for a good amount of time now and she was getting hungry._ I wonder how the others are_ she thought to herself.

"Why don't you just flash step already" she said angrily. She wanted on the ground as quickly as possible and as soon as she was she would take off to find the others.

"Even if I did, you would not be able to walk; in case you forgot you are still under the spell." Byakuya stated and Kiri blinked.

"Arggggggg! Just put me down already! I'm getting cramps and it hurts like HELL! If I stay like this, I won't be able to move even if you release me from the spell!" Kiri bellowed, pressing Byakuya wince at her loudness.

"That would be the point of me taking my time, child." he replied thinking of taping her mouth shut to quiet her. Kiri remained silent, plotting ways to escape while they slowly drew closer to the conference room.

When they finally got there, several others were already present. With their arrival, everyone was staring at Byakuya and Kiri. Even Tsuzuki and Silver; whom Kiri just noticed. When Kiri saw her two missing friends, her face immediately brightened, and she was suddenly smiling. Byakuya was slightly appalled at this, for the short while he had known her, she had never once smiled, and she had kept an impassive facade just like him. Yet just seeing those who were, probably, the ones she was looking for made her smile was very strange. Even stranger was as soon as she realized he saw her smile she became impassive again.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I see you have found the final...visitor, however why you are carrying her in that manner is a mystery." The commander pointed out.

"She was refusing to come willingly, I had no choice but to bind her and carry her here." he claimed matter-of-factly before putting Kiri down and releasing the kidou spell. Before Byakuya could do anything else, Kiri ran quickly to her friends, colliding with their welcoming hug.

"Zuki-chan! Silver-chan!"

"Kiri-dono!" They both yelled in unison, and Byakuya froze momentarily. _So the reason she wanted respect was because she was a noble _he thought quietly. However that was only in his mind for an instant. What he was really concerned about was the fact that the commander had called the, now three, strangers 'visitors'.

"Ahem" the commander cleared his throat, drawing all eyes on him.

"Well we unfortunately don't have rooms for all of you so you will have to stay with the captains. Kiri you will go with Kuchiki-taicho, because he is the one who foun-" Kiri cut him off.

"Like hell! I will not live with some jack ass who refuses to show respect, ANNNND throws me around as though he can treat me like a rag doll!" She shouted as everyone stared at her, shaking slightly in her fury.

"That's enough. You will stay with him, that is an order. No and's if's or but's about it! You may not like it, but it is the only thing you have no choice of, unless you want to live on the streets. You should be grateful" he declared coldly.

"Yes sirrrr-grrrr…" Kiri rumbled, her fangs lightly showing from her curled lip and her horns showing themselves from the top of her head. "Wait! Why can't we just go home!?" Through the commotion, she had forgotten that the soul society connected to the real world, but being forced to do something had made her recall this fact.

Silver and Zuki looked at each other before Silver spoke up. "Well… They already tried that."

Speaking with a real voice, and not just body language, finally made Kiri realize that Silver was in her human form. It had been such a long time since Silver had last been in her other form, that Kiri almost hadn't recognized her, despite the close contact. "What the hell? When did you become a human Silver?! And what in the HELL are you wearing!?" Kiri roared in surprise.

Silver shifted uncomfortable under Kiri's sudden observation. "Gee… You're kinda slow, aren't you?" However, the insult was flawed by her distress at her attire being brought to attention. She was only really wearing Captain Toshirou's captain coat for some reason. This had caused an earlier fuss from Zuki when Silver had to put it on.

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked.

Zuki sighed. "We were bored waiting for you, so they decided to send us on ahead."

"But when we tried to go back home, something came from the gate and attacked me!" Silver interrupted.

"I pushed her out of the way, but not by much, so she had to become human to be small enough to escape the attack. Now we have to stay here until they can figure out a way to get us back home." Zuki contributed.

"Oh! And they still need to keep an eye on us, so we have to temporarily stay with the captains that found us until they can find a place for us." Silver finished.

"Oh." Kiri acknowledged the explanations.

"Now I don't know exactly what happened between you two but make up now" The commander said, brining everyone's attention back to him. Byakuya and Kiri looked at each other before calling a truce. "Silver and Tsuzuki, you will both stay with Hitsugaya."

"Yay!" Silver and Zuki cheered, not in the slightest bit worried about Kiri; knowing that she could defend herself if she had to.

"However you all must attend the shinigami schools." The commander announced. They, Kiri, Silver, Tsuzuki, Toshirou, and Rangiku stared in shock. "It's the best place to keep an eye on you while the captains do their other work." He explained.

Given the reason, the three friends agreed.

"Good. You'll start tomorrow. Dismissed." And everyone left.

* * *

_About two weeks later…_

Well Kiri, Tsuzuki, and Silver sure made quiet a reputation for themselves. All the guys were practically begging to date them; it was annoying to say in the least. However they had to get used to it, they were going to be there for a while.

"K-Kiri-dono" Two particularly brave shinigami called out. You see while she was considered to be the most beautiful, she was also the most deadly or the three. She kept an icy cold mask in place, and was very scary to say in the least, she usually hung around Tsuzuki and Silver, no one else. She never made any other friends, and when she wasn't with the two others, she usually kept to herself. Now Kiri was an exceptionally fighter, she was on her last year in the school and she just started that very same day. Currently she was preparing for a test to get her zanpakuto, and was in the highest class, soon to graduate.

"Yes?" She inquired calmly, her eyes closed with her silky blue hair cascading down her face.

"I-I was wondering if you could-ah t-train me " he stammered. Kiri slightly opened one of her eyes, just enough to see the boy, before she closed them again. Kiri never said yes to anybody. If they asked it was always a direct no, or a harsh comment. So when she answered this time everyone gasped at her answer in surprise.

"Perhaps... What is your name boy, girl" Kiri questioned with a voice that could have been made with silk so fine they could feel it every time she spoke. Of course Tsuzuki and Silver were the same way, but they usually change the way their voice sounded; depending on the mood they were in. Although, Silver never really did use her voice most of the time. She had mainly stayed in her wolf form like normal, so people didn't really expect her to talk.

"I-I'm Raion, and this is my friend Michi" the boy said feeling more confident.

Kiri blinked before smiling kindly at them, "All right. As soon as I finish some things I will train you." She confirmed, giving them a hug for further confirmation. "Now go. You're going to be late." The two both smiled joyfully at her answer before running off.

Immediately after, Zuki and Silver came prancing up. "What do you mean by that? Are you now trying to play the parent?" Zuki asked quizzically.

Silver gave a wolf grin that revealed the amusement she found in the possible schemes and plots she would now be able to carry out.

Zuki leaned in to emphasis her own amusement as well.

Kiri laughed loudly. "Now, now, you two. Behave."

"Yes mother~!" Zuki said laughingly as Silver grinned even more in agreement with Zuki. However, this didn't mean that they would oblige, just that they wouldn't get carried away. On purpose.

* * *

This chapter was originally too long for my liking; it was too much of a mess to read… so I decided to shorten it.

Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. One Boring Day in Soul Society

(Silver: I have edited this chapter from its original 8-15-2012)

**Kiri nor Silver own; don't sue**

**Silver also doesn't own anything but the OC, don't sue.**

* * *

**_Wait! We're WHERE?!_**_  
_

Chapter 3

**One Boring Day in Soul Society**

The academy had just let out of the final class of the day. Zuki walked out of the classroom, followed closely by the five-foot tall wolf, Silver Moonlight. Kiri leaned on a nearby tree, waiting for the other two. A nice breeze blew gently, ruffling their long hair.

"How was it?" Kiri asks coolly.

Silver's golden eyes smiled up at Kiri, but Zuki is the one who answered. "It was dreadful, and I hated it!" She complained, the lower lip of her mouth protruding in a pout.

"I thought it was math today." Kiri stated, a bit lost at the reason for Zuki's response.

"It was." Tsuzuki confirmed as she stopped a couple of feet in front of Kiri. Her arms crossing over her chest, while Silver continued on to sit off to the side of the two, forming a somewhat triangle.

Kiri continued to look at Zuki as if to say, "_And...? I thought you liked it._"

"It sucks!" Zuki exclaimed, and defiantly spun herself away from her friends. They just did not seem to get how much it really tormented Zuki. To top it off, instead of trying to help her out with this situation, they only appeared as though they would rather tease her about her troubles.

Silver turned her head to face Kiri while her own eyes observed Zuki. Silver's tail continually swayed ever so slightly as she did. Neither Kiri or Silver spoke however, thus causing Zuki to jerk her head back; facing the other two with an irritated gleam in her green eyes. "What!" She hollered defensively.

"Really now...?" Kiri questioned Silver as though she was suddenly intrigued by something.

Silver dipped her head once to answer affirmatively.

"I did not! Besides, it's not my fault math sucks!" Tsuzuki protested.

Silver's muzzle now showed a small smile, and her neck extended forward a bit.

Zuki quickly took a hasty retreat for a few steps as she pointed at Silver. A hint of redness began to glow on Zuki's cheeks. Accusingly she cried, "No it's not! Not everyone can correct the math teacher!"

Kiri's eyebrows rose in an inquisition.

Silver's head lifts a tad higher, and her smile widens. She glances at Kiri only long enough to give her a shrug.

"Ugh! You geek!" Zuki cries.

Happily, Silver let her tongue loll lightly from her muzzle.

"Oh no! It's not my fault I'm failing!" Zuki protest.

Silver's eyes narrowed at the red head.

"Why you-!" Zuki started to say as she took a dive for Silver, but Kiri now had a hold on Zuki's uniform by the neck.

("Did Kiri know what Tsuzuki was going to do?" "When did her hand get there?!")

Silver was already in a tree anyways, so it wasn't likely that Zuki's attack would have actually landed, even without Kiri's interference.

("When did that happen?!")

"Quiet down you two. It looks like we have guests." Kiri commented.

A small group of students stood no more than three yards away. They had been commenting on what the three girls had been doing, but now that they had been pointed out, they awkwardly approached Silver, Kiri, and Zuki. They had been standing there for a while, so some began to blush with embarrassment after being called out like they had.

Not only were Kiri, Silver, and Zuki beautiful to the group, whom also happened to be all boys, but they were the three new "Ryoka" to the Soul Society; although classifying them as ryoka while they were now training to become shinigami wasn't right. Not long ago, Kiri, Silver, and Zuki had appeared in the Soul Society. Somehow they managed to be allowed to become shinigami; should they pass the academy. They were zooming through most of the classes, and were expected to graduate soon. Kiri had even started preparing for the final exams.

Throughout their time in the academy, Kiri, Silver, and Zuki had developed several nicknames. They were said to be an, almost, inseparable trio. A wolf, tiger, and fox. Most others could understand the wolf part, but not the tiger. The fox, they could guess, was due to Tsuzuki's red hair. "The three beautiful human women." Many didn't get that either. Silver was a wolf, not human, Kiri and Tsuzuki were the humans.

Whatever. Right now, they needed some help.

Silver dropped down from the tree, landing beside Kiri, during which Zuki slipped from Kiri's hold so that she could freely glare at Silver.

"Gin Gekkou (Silver Moonlight), Kiri-sama..." The group politely greeted Silver and Kiri, giving Kiri an honorific attachment, while Silver simple got a polite greeting, before they turn to Tsuzuki. "Zuki, we heard you are good at detaching water; is it true?" the leader from the group asked.

As soon as the leader of the group spoke Tsuzuki's nickname, all resemblance of Silver's good mood vanished, however Kiri and Tsuzuki appear not to have noticed. This compelled the group to tense as they see Silver's sudden change in expression. Wolves were intimidating creature to begin with, but when they started to get unhappy in any way, they only seemed to grow in that intimidation.

"Um... yeah." Tsuzuki replied, a bit surprised and embarrassed.

A different person stepped up, thinking the leader was the cause for Silver's reactions, and tried to explain the group's situation. "It's just that when we heard what Zuki could do, we decided we needed her help. We ourselves can do something similar, but not very well... so... we were... just w-w-wondering... if she could.. Possibly... help us... train." The second speaker had trailed off, because as soon as he said Tsuzuki's nickname, everyone in their group sensed an intense intent to kill hovering in the air.

Kiri placed her hand gently between Silver's ears as though nothing was wrong. This caused Silver's deadly glare, which the group just noticed, to drop from the group. Instead, Silver now stared off into the distance. Her emotions hidden; though her former intent still lingered in the back of their minds.

"Oh! I'd love to! How about this evening!?" Zuki joyfully accepted the group's request. Kiri had trained a couple of others before, and it flattered Zuki that someone would ask for her help to. She loved to help people, so she was more than willing to help people who asked so nicely like this group had. Plus she'd get to rub the fact that she had got chosen by others to train them, while Silver had not.

Tsuzuki's enthusiasm, as well as no longer feeling Silver's intent to kill them for unknown reasons, allowed the group some room to breathe a sigh of relief. Just to be on the safe side, this time a third group member shakily stepped up to speak. "That's great! Where do you think would be the best place to meet up at?"

Silver's ears perked, and her face lit up with glee as she glanced over to Zuki, an idea having suddenly sparked in her thoughts.

"Well, I believe the best place would be in th-" Zuki began, but stopped short to face Silver. "I can do it later." She said before turning back to the group. "Like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted... The best place would be th-" Again she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Quickly she spun around to face Silver. "I'll do it later!" She shouted irritably at Silver. Zuki glared at Silver with fiery eyes, but after a few moments of Silver glaring back, Silver's eyes avert elsewhere and her ears drop ever so slightly. Silver's tail thumped the ground rather roughly once in protest before Zuki, again, turns back to the group.

Smiling cheerfully Zuki started again, apologizing first. "Sorry... again... about that. Now, what was I saying again? Oh, yes! The best place, I believe, to help y'all train would be...-" She paused to think, and as if she were trying to think even harder, she closed her eyes while drawing her hand up to wrap around her chin. Her facial features shifted to frustration.

Hastily Zuki dropped her hand from her face, opened her eyes, and whirled around; facing Silver once more. An inhuman growl slipped from Zuki's throat as she yelled at Silver. "Grr...! This is your entire fault! You made me forget where I wanted to go to train these guys!"

The group huddled together in shock. Although Zuki's growl was low, the amount of inhumanity in it was frightening, and on top of the growl, the group could have sworn that Zuki had some sort of animal ears for a moment. Now the group understood the "wolf, tiger, for trio" nickname for Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki; however... as they thought of this more and more, the less they wished to see what the saying meant by "tiger" on Kiri's part.

Silver and Zuki bickered in a frenzied, although Zuki was really the one in a frenzy while Silver remained calm or laughing, as far as the group could tell, until Kiri brought them to a stop. "Tsuzuki, if what Silver says about you failing is true, then it would be best if you were to do your homework now, rather than later." Kiri commented as she maneuvered between Silver and Zuki. This prevented Zuki from launching her planned pounce onto Silver.

The group watched in silent awe as Silver and Zuki almost instantly obeyed Kiri.

Surprise crossed Zuki's face. "You're right Silver! I don't have it. I'll be right back!" Zuki called as she dashed back into the, now empty, classroom.

Kiri went back to leaning on the tree, while Silver sat by her, both patiently waiting Zuki's return. Silver's eyes observed the group unblinkingly. The intense intent to kill again hovered about them. Even as Zuki shouted from the classroom, "Kiri! Help me! I can't find my math textbook! It has my homework in it!" Her head peeping out for a second to make sure everyone was still waiting where she left them.

Kiri swiftly entered the classroom at Zuki's request.

As soon as Kiri and Zuki were out of eye sight, Silver hostilely approached the group. A slow snarl formed on her slender muzzle. Her ears pressed flat against the back of her skull. Every step she took; slow and deliberate, forcing the group to retreat just as slowly. With her muzzle, Silver spoke slowly, pronouncing everything with care. Her words seeming to have a small musical accent to them. "Where on God's given green Earth, do any of you get the privilege to call my adorable Tsuzuki by her nickname? Furthermore, why would you trouble MY Zuki with something y'all should do with yourselves? Zuki is very busy, and I would appreciate all of you to not use her kindness that freely." Silver halted just inches away from the leader's face. She had backed the group in a dead end. Everyone of her prey, shaking violently because, although Silver's words were polite, they rang with horrifying promises behind them.

"Stay." Silver commanded as she backed up, finally releasing her hostile appearance.

"Okay. It's time to go. Silver?" Zuki called, a bit lost at the absence of people she discovered after exiting the classroom.

Instantly Silver became like an energetic, carefree wolf pup and pranced to Zuki's side; in the middle betwwen Kiri and Zuki.

Zuki smiled as she peered around. "Hey, where did those guys go?" She questioned at a loss.

"Who knows." Kiri said with a shrug.

From around the corner, the group was unsettled, but not upset. "Man! Who does she think she is?! HER Zuki?! She said that as though she owned Tsuzuki-sempai!" One of the guys from the group complained as the group watched Silver, Kiri, and Zuki head off in the opposite direction of them.

Silver's head turned to where she could see the group. "I dare you to continue. Kiri and I have gotten rather bored as of recent, so please do. We have lots of games to play. Oh! And wolves are much more energetic at night; just to forewarn you." Silver's voice echoed throughout each member of the group's thoughts.

"I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!" Zuki exclaimed. "I want some watermelon! I wonder if they have any Jolly Ranchers here, we'll have to look; I want the watermelon flavored one!..." She continued to list a huge list of foods she was in the mood for; most have something to do with watermelons.

"Did you warn them?" Kiri asked Silver.

Silver nodded before a devilish smile spread across her face.

"So you believe we're going to be having fun soon?" Kiri questioned.

Another nod from Silver.

"Great." Kiri purred, as satisfaction settles on her face.

"Are you two even listening?!" Zuki whined.

"Yes. Silver was just wondering if we found your math book. I was telling her no, and that we could look for it after dinner." Kiri replied.

Silver playfully tugged on Tsuzuki's red hair once, then raised her head and tail in a teasing manner.

"I may be failing math, but at least I'm not the one failing literature." Zuki uttered smugly.

Silver held up one of her paws for a second, causing her to look limp, before walking normally again.

"Well that can be solved easily. All we need are some clothes." Zuki replied smiling.

"While human, she can't read, write, or speak Japanese. Plus, she doesn't want to reveal that form unless it's absolutely necessary." Kiri reminded Zuki.

Silver gave an enthusiastic nod to second Kiri's statement.

"Then you could at least speak to the teacher yourself." Zuki grumbled

Silver released a small huff of laughter.

"Whatever. You're just being lazy." Zuki commented. "Crazy person." she adds.

Silver leaned herself against Tsuzuki as if needing to be supported, almost knocking Zuki over in the process.

"Ah! Hey! Knock it off!" Tsuzuki shouted in protest, but before she could correct herself, Silver and Kiri burst into laughter after a quick glance to one another. Zuki's fair cheeks go red like her hair as her blush rapidly spreads across her face.

"That's- N- OH, never mind!" Zuki stuttered as she stormed off ahead of the other two.

As Kiri and Silver chased after Zuki; practically falling over on each other from laughter, and using the other as a crutch, as they went.

Silver tripped over her forepaws, and crashed into the ground, taking Kiri with her.

When Zuki hears the laughter get even louder, she stopped to look back at Kiri and Silver. Seeing them get even more fun out of her embarrassment, Zuki bolted around a nearby corner out of Kiri and Silver's sight.

Had Kiri and Silver been paying attention, they would have heard a loud crash, and seen the papers flying into the air, which came from the direction Zuki had just gone.

"Hold still for a minute, Silver. I'm trying to get up." Kiri instructed after they quit laughing. Kiri and Silver had been trying to get up at the same time, causing both of them to keep falling. Silver gave an apologetic lick to Kiri's hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know, but it's not your fault." Kiri muttered as she eased herself up and stepped aside to allow Silver to get up too.

After Silver got up, Kiri and Silver began to stretch, making sure that nothing had been damaged while in their entanglement. "I guess we lost Zuki, huh Silver?" Kiri observed to Silver while glancing about for Zuki, but as she turned to look at Silver, Silver was not there.

"Silver?" Kiri called as she began to walk back to the classroom, thinking Silver might have left something in it. However, after Kiri's first seven steps, Silver walked into view. In her muzzle, Silver gently held one of Kiri's favorite candies by one end of its wrapper. The smile Silver had even reached her eyes.

"What? Silver, you shouldn't have done that. You were already acting up as it was! We don't need any more sugar right now, but thank you." Kiri scolded as she took the candy offering anyway.

Silver peered up at Kiri guiltily. Her ears pulled back, tail wrapped around her lower body loosely, an innocent smile formed on her features, and her body came together to make itself look smaller.

"What?! No! You didn't" Kiri shouted, disbelieving.

Silver gave an apologetic wine.

"Okay. So you already ate a bucket or two..." Kiri paused, shaking her head that now had a hand spread over it. "God help us. Alright, we need to get you somewhere safe." Kiri started to look around quickly when she spots the group of male shinigami from before heading directly towards them.

"Um... Excuse us, but do you know if Zuki will really be teaching us?" the leader asked.

Silver sat up beside Kiri and turned face the group. Only the three that had spoken earlier were here now. The others must have sensed the danger, and deserted their friends. Again Silver began to glare at them the moment that Tsuzuki's nickname was uttered.

Kiri leaned over to Silver's ear, which was at about Kiri's head, her hand elevated as if to block her voice from reaching the group. Kiri's long silky hair slid off her neck to dangle on either side of her shoulders; creating a sort of mysterious veil. Even Kiri's eyes watched the group as she verbalized her supposed whispers, completely aware of the fact that the group could clearly hear her every word, "Should we kill them?" she inquired.

The blood instantly drained from the groups faces. "Naw… Not right now anyways." Silver's reply was, yet again, mysteriously heard as if she had spoken it aloud, although her mouth hadn't moved.

"Yeah. You're right. That wouldn't be as much fun. Torture then?" Kiri suggested.

"No. Too noisy. Again... maybe later." Silver said.

Kiri "hm"'s as she started thinking of other various scenarios.

Slowly the air about Silver, Kiri, and the group became polluted with the intent to kill. It was as though the intent had its own essence and had come together to form a sinister entity all its own. Slithering as it did, around the group, ensnaring them with ghastly hands coming from the very ground they stood on, and pulling as if to draw them into a deep abyss.

Silver and Kiri's faces visibly showed a devilish grin on them, while their eyes now gazed upon one another hopefully.

"H-hey... a-ar-aren't w-wolves an-and t-t-tigers sup-p-p-posed t-to be enemies?" One in the group demanded as he stuttered.

"Nope. We're definitely good friends." Silver and Kiri harmoniously chorused as they drew closer to each other.

"Well... tell... Zuki... tell Zuki, tell Zuki never mind... That we... found another to help out." the third group member stammered.

Silver and Kiri assumed not to hear them.

"Okay. I have it. Tonight you need to use your excellent stalking skills to ... Yes! Then I'll ... It's the perfect plan!" Kiri announced triumphantly to Silver, who nodded in total agreement.

When Silver and Kiri directed their attention back to the group, they found no one there. The group was gone.

Silver and Kiri stared blankly for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Yet the laughter dies quickly this time.

"We should probably go after Zuki now." Kiri stated as she took a worried glance in the direction Tsuzuki had disappeared.

With a nod, Silver and Kiri were about to turn the corner when Silver hastily jerked Kiri against the wall. Kiri gave a questioning glance, but Silver's ears lifted tentatively.

"Matsumoto?! Matsumoto, are you okay? Rangiku!" Silver and Kiri heard a familiar voice. Silver peered at Kiri and beamed. She then nudged Kiri and together they rounded the corner.

There on the ground closest to Silver and Kiri laid an unconscious Zuki. Near Zuki lay an unconscious Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. Beside Matsumoto was Captain Hitsugya Toshiro, who was carefully checking for any possible damage. He appeared not to have noticed Silver and Kiri's arrival. Scattered about were various papers; which were probably supposed to be reports.

Silver immediately rushed to Zuki, checking for her pulse as well as for any injuries.

Kiri glanced at Zuki, shrugged, but then pointed at Captain Hitsugya with a huge smile. "Oh look! It's Shiro-chan!" Kiri exclaimed with excitement.

Zuki and Rangiku stirred at Captain Hitsugya's new given nickname. It took a second for Toshirou's mind to catch the name. "That's Captain Hitsugya to you!" Toshirou corrected agitatedly.

"Whatever Shorty." Kiri blew his correction off, and emphasized it with the wave of her hand.

Toshirou's cheeks reddened with his anger.

Zuki and Rangiku groaned in complaint as they tried to get up while being in a daze. Zuki was the first to clear her daze, but she and Rangiku sat with their backs to each other, so she couldn't see Toshirou or Rangiku. Instead, Zuki was facing Silver and Kiri.

"Gin... what's wrong?" Zuki groggily asked with an alert building.

Silver stood frozen a few feet away. Her pupils were so dilated, that only a slim golden ring could be seen of Silver's eye color.

"Gin..." Kiri cautioned. She had a feeling that Silver was trying to restrain herself... and failing.

Without warning, Kiri screamed, "Duck!"

Rangiku turned to look behind her while Zuki lied flat on the ground instinctively. Rangiku, unfortunately, did not get a chance to react before Silver's tail slammed into her face.

"So cute!" Silver hollered in Spanish as she glomped Toshirou.

Because of Silver's massive size, and the velocity and force she used to glomp Toshirou, Toshirou was flattened against the ground, being knocked unconscious by the unexpected force; which would also explain why poor Rangiku also lay on the ground unconscious.

"Oops..." Silver muttered awkwardly after a minute of dead silence.

Zuki, after got over the initial shock of the matter, she stood up and began screaming at Silver, "I can't believe you just did that! Not only did you knock out Rangiku, but Toshirou! God Silver! Are you stupid or something?! What were you thinking!?"

"I told you not to eat that candy!" Kiri joined in the scolding.

Silver took a step back, her ears fell back against her skull, and before she could give an apologetic whine, Zuki continued to jump on her case. "Candy?! No way! You mean you're on a sugar-high right now?! No wonder you've been making so much fun of me! I knew it!"

"Actually, that was just for the fun of it." Kiri laughed.

This angered Zuki, causing her face to redden to an almost crimson color. She crossed her arms and spun around an outburst of indignation. However, as she did there, right in front of Zuki's face, was suddenly Silver. Completely surprised, Tsuzuki skidded back, crashing into Kiri. Luckily, Kiri saw this coming in time to catch Zuki before another major collision occurred.

"GIN...!" Kiri and Zuki howled concurrently, releasing all their frustration with Silver in that one name along with their spiritual pressure if nothing but for an instant.

Their shout and pressure was so loud that anyone within a mile's radius of them could hear. All goes quiet, even the birds. Kiri, Silver, and Zuki heard the sound of approaching feet; numerous of approaching feet.

"We need to get out of here." Kiri said worriedly.

Silver stood over Captain Hitsugya seriously. For a moment her stance was perfectly still, as though she were contemplating something, but it wasn't long until she stood to be a massive seven feet high. After which, she gestured toward the unconscious followed by her back.

"You're right. That would be faster. Zuki, help get Toshiro and Rangiku on Silver's back, and quickly." Kiri commanded as she watched the area about them, her hand ready to draw her katana if needed.

"But-" Zuki began to protest, but was interrupted as Silver turned her head toward Zuki. Gently, she scooped Captain Hitsugya into her mouth as Zuki easily lifted Rangiku.

"Alright, but I get to make sure Toshiro doesn't fall off. Kiri gets Rangiku." Zuki smiled at the thought.

Silver rolled her eyes while Zuki settled Rangiku safely behind her on Silver's back. Once both Kiri and Zuki were situated, Silver eased Captain Hitsugya into Zuki's arms, careful not to harm him.

"Quickly! I heard it come from here!" a voice calls from a small distance.

"Where to?" Kiri asked from behind Rangiku.

Zuki jumped. "When'd you get there?!"

Kiri glanced at Zuki quickly as if to say, "That doesn't matter."

Silver smiled, scheming. "Toshiro's house. Hold on tight!" After announcing this, Silver rocketed down the way. After a turn she jumped up onto the roofs.

"Um... Silver... I know this isn't the right time, but how did you know where Toshiro's house was at?" Tsuzuki asked.

Silver remained silent, acting as though Zuki had not asked such a ridiculous question.

Zuki glanced back at Kiri, and then both looked at Silver. "Stalker." They chorus, and Silver's laughter could be felt in the shaking of her shoulders, almost causing the others to fall off her back.

* * *

_At Captain Hitsugya Toshirou's house a couple of minutes later_

"Wow Silver. Were you trying to prove how fast you were?" Zuki complained as she hopped off Silver's back while cradling Captain Hitsugya.

Kiri was already on the ground and gently setting Rangiku on the soft grass. "The ride was very smooth. Thanks Silver." Kiri compliments.

Silver took a bow before shrinking to her normal height and size of five feet.

Kiri, Silver, and Tsuzuki stood there for a minute after Zuki, reluctantly, laid Captain Hitsugya beside Rangiku. The sounds of an alarm echoed off in the distance.

Kiri hesitantly started to turn. "I better go clear things up..." She said though she obviously wanted to stay.  
Silver looked at Kiri sympathetically.

"That's a good idea." Zuki commented vaguely. Zuki was gazing at the unconscious Captain, her mind wondering. Her mind briefly escaped enough to ask, "Why did we even run away in the first place?"

Silver simply shrugged in answer.

Kiri shook her head, laughing silently. As she was about to leave, she made a final comment. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Silver. I'll be back as soon as possible." Then she disappeared out of sight.

"Hey!" Zuki complained belatedly, so she glared at the empty spot where Kiri was a moment ago.

After half an hour of waiting, Silver nosed Zuki's hand for her attention. Zuki placed her hand on top of Silver's head and her eyes glanced at Silver. "Yeah. I s'ppose you're right. It's getting cold. Come on. I got Toshirou." Zuki whispered.

Together Silver and Zuki escorted Captain Hitsugya and Rangiku inside of Captain Hitsugya's house, though Silver had to stop and point out where the key was located for Zuki to unlock the door first so that they were able enter.

Silver watched as Zuki scoured the house in search for blankets, but soon gave up. "I guess he doesn't believe in them, but oh well. On another note... Toshiro and Rangiku don't look at all comfortable like that." Zuki observed.

Silver frowned. Toshirou and Rangiku were sort of just dumped on the floor. Rangiku looked to be smothering him, even though his nose and mouth were free to breathe. She got up and adjusted the postures, then sat beside Zuki to see the results.

Tsuzuki burst into laughter, but tried to quiet it by holding her mouth. "That's the most ridiculous pose I have ever seen!" She said after her laughter quieted.

Silver smiled happily and her tail wagged gently.

"Yeah,. Me too, but I'm worried about Kiri..." Zuki whispered.

Silver softly leaned on Zuki.

"Well, I'm tired and there's only one place to sleep at." Zuki announced as she settled herself on the other side of Toshirou, after re-posturing them first.

When Zuki looked up to ask is Silver was going to accompany her, Silver was gone, but Zuki's tiredness made her close her eyes without further question. Silver came back into the room, a human, moments later. Her long golden blond hair hung loose. She wore a simple blue dress. In her hands she carried an art set. Even without turning on the light, Silver began to paint, her mind unconditionally captured with the need to paint what she was seeing.

Once her picture was complete, Silver took a good look at it.

The setting was in Toshirou's room. The moon outside shining in through a window. Rangiku was snuggled up to Toshirou's left shoulder. On his right, Zuki's head faced him and her body is close to his, but she isn't quite snuggled to him... yet. Behind the three was Silver. Her white fur presenting a brilliant silver glow around her. Her tail wrapped around the others as a blanket. Her head rested over one of her paws. Finally, Kiri slept between Silver's forelegs while she used Silver's head and neck as her own blanket and pillow.

Silver smiled with great satisfaction before she gathered everything but the canvas and the stand it was on. Keeping the painting where she'd painted it as though it still needed to be completed. After which, Silver left the room and came back as a wolf. She took the position she held in the painting. As she was about to lay her head down; she caught sight of Kiri observing her painting.

Kiri glimpsed up. "I got everything sorted out, but well... the Captain Commander wants to see the three of us. It doesn't sound like much. He's probably going to scold us like little children, then send us off. No big deal. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing though." Kiri explained as she approaches Silver. "By the way... Nice painting."

Silver delivered a beaming smile before pulling Kiri between her forepaws. Then together, they all drifted into wondrous dreams.

* * *

_Later on the next day_

Kiri had to go back to the academy the next day to prepare for her zanpakuto test, so she had left early to get there.

Kiri had to go back to the academy the next day to prepare for her zanpakuto test, so she had left early to get there.

Kiri was wandering around the academy for lunch. Unlike usual, she didn't have Zuki or Silver with. She sighed as she made the decision to search for Raion and Michi. The two had become very close to Kiri, and she liked being around them. They had gotten much better with Kiri's training, and no one could make fun of them now; because they were top of their class. Kiri went to her tree to think things over, the tree she would always go to, in the far off side of the school. Always, she would go to this tree when she wanted to be alone. Not many really knew about the tree, but the ones that did; knew to stay away from it unless they wanted to get hurt. Kiri reached her tree and jumped into one of the tall branches. The tree was a sakura blossom tree in full bloom, but winter was nearing quickly and soon all the leaves would finish falling off again. Kiri sighed. Lunch had ended before she knew it, and it was time to get to her test area. She was in deep thought as she dropped gracefully from the tree and headed into the battle arena's direction.

"So...you have finally arrived, Kiri Densetsu. Here is your test. Pick out your zanpakuto and give it a name, hurry. You know the procedures for doing so." Kiri did as she was told. There few innumerable swords there. She looked at many of the swords there, but none seemed to catch her eye. At least that was so, until she found one hidden way off under a large pile of weapons off to the side. She picked it up gently and walked back to the arena.

"Have you chosen a name?"

As she was about to answer, she was suddenly engulfed into a world of darkness, like she was falling. She opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful field, filled with sakura trees and flowers. A gorgeous lake was near. Interesting enough, a shrine levitated just over the water in the center of the lake. Kiri quietly walked toward the shrine, drawn to it as she was. Entranced, she did not even realize that she had just walked across the water, even as she opened the doors to the shrine and saw the sword.

But then it became something different. The sword was turning into... a man? A sexy man at that. He had long jet black hair that ran to the mid of his back. The dark, dangerous looking wild and untamable blood red eyes illuminated his features. He was absolutely stunning; stealing her very breath away.

"Hello...Kiri-koi" The man said, smirking mischievously.

That hit a nerve which snapped Kiri out of her trance. "HEY! DON'T CALL ME KOI, WE ARE NOT THAT INTIMA-" she was cut off as he soon appeared in front of her, leaning over her as if she hadn't even spoken. He was a good one or two inches taller than her, just tall enough to lean down to peer down at her.

"You were saying **_sweetheart_**…" He cooed, leaning further in. The closeness he made allowed Kiri to feel his very warm breath on her lips. Uncomfortable, she started backing up, but he followed her retreat effortlessly. Never once did the distance between them change, until at last she hit a wall. This time, he seemed to get closer. She tried to speak up, but found that, while her lips were moving, no words came out. Closer yet, he came, though still not kissing her, if that was even possible. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him back, however he was to strong. His eyes gazing into her own, as well as the mysterious scent of his, were making her knees weak enough to promise the threat of collapse.

"D-d-do-o-n" she tried, but found she was stuttering. He smirked again, and Kiri found herself becoming rather hot. _What is this feeling? I'm so hot. What did he do to me?! I should be pushing him off, fighting him calling him a perverted jack ass that needed to learn his place, so why can't I!? _Her thoughts screamed in an unheard echo of smothered panic.

"I can't hear you, Sweetheart. Speak up, Koi. Hmmmmm?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore; the feeling of his breath on her ear combined with his deep seductive voice had her weak knees go numb. But what really made her collapse into his arms, made her go limp with him in complete control of her, were his captivating eyes. Collapsed, relaxing against him; letting him support her, because she could not support herself, this was the numbing medicine spreading throughout her entire body. She felt his hands running along her spine slowly, sensationally. The touch had her shaking in his arms uncontrollably, as he moved her head to her left side, her silky hair falling out of place as he exposed her neck. Her eyes hazily surveyed his actions when she felt her neck exposed.

However, exposing the neck was a sign of submission, a sign of the weak. This sense of involuntary exposure of weakness shook the miasma she was buried in enough to have her anger burn bright within her. She wanted to kill him at that moment for making her bare her neck, making her vulnerable. No one, **_no one_**, made her show such vulnerability without her complete approval given awaringly.

He placed his lips on her neck and began to nuzzle it, his tongue slipping out to taste her skin as he inhaled, what seemed to be her sent, deeply. The action sent butterfly about in her stomach, tingling up her spine, with the want of something she knew not of. By just the simplest of actions, her anger vanished, replaced by the new pleasurable sensations he created. She let her eyes fall closed as the room around her seemed to twist into something dark and evil. She felt fangs on her neck, but thought nothing of it. She was enthralled.

"Get away from her!" A voice roared, causing the charm to be broken right before he could bite her.

Kiri jumped back quickly as she looked at the source of the voice.

"Kiri, come here quickly!, You need to get away from him!" A beautiful woman cried out.

Kiri saw the evil reatsu around the man, having been released from his bewitchment. Quickly, she ran towards the woman, yet as she was about to reach the woman, the man grabbed her from behind and spoke to her secretively.

"Now now… Where are you going? We haven't finished yet. Relax. Enjoy yourself. There's no need to run, Koi." He said as she involuntarily began relaxing. He was casting some kind of spell on her that she just couldn't resist.

"NO!" The woman screeched as she transformed into a beautiful white dragon with black stripes. "Kiri, break his spell!" She yelled desperately.

Kiri heard the woman, but couldn't move. The man holding her howled with laughter, at the same time, it was an evil yet somehow arousing drug to Kiri.

"I didn't cast a spell on her; I didn't have to. Spells don't work on dragons, you should know that Rakuren." He said mockingly and suddenly Kiri broke out of the trance.

Kiri saw the sword behind the man, it was the only weapon she found she could use. She stepped on his toe and uppercut him in the chin before she ran towards the sword_. Rakuren_ she thought to herself as she went _that's the voice I heard in my dream, my greatest weapon. _The man glared at her before he got up and dashed over to her, smiling again. _Just don't look into his eyes_ Kiri instructed herself.

"Drop the sword, now." He enunciated more fiendishly than the sweet voice he had earlier. Kiri shook her head and drew the blade. It was beautiful, dark green middle with black markings that read Rakuren engraved into it, and a solid white blade with a pitch black handle and white strings hanging down. He growled and lunged at her.

**_HIT HIM NOW! _**Rakuren screamed within her mind. And when Kiri did, light erupted between them, but he was still standing. **_You have to use Bankai!_**

_HOW!?_ Kiri thought back impatiently.

**_Just try, don't think, just go with your instincts!_**Rakuren instructed urgently, and Kiri did just that. Instinctively, she drew a circle on the ground with dragon symbols on the outside. Next, she stepped into the circle and held her sword over the center.

"I don't think so!" The man roared as he lunged at her.

**_Don't think about him. Concentrate. Focus your energy then call out with all your might._**

Kiri held her breath as she closed her eyes. Although she could no longer see him, she still could feel his presence. In fact, she could feel everything. She felt him as he drew closer. It felt as though he were going slowly, even though she knew that he was coming at her with a speed faster than light. Her lungs expanded as she took a deep breath before she whispered the words that set her free.

"Glittering within Heaven's star rise again, RAKUREN...BANKAI!" She took the sword and stabbed the ground with all her might, almost burying the weapon to the hilt. Words of a language foreign to even her whispered from her lips. Suddenly the power of the man, the aurora, everything she sensed about him… vanished. Slowly the color of her eyes could be seen as they opened. The beautiful woman, whom she now guessed to be Rakuren, stood next to her.

Kiri picked up her sword and sheathed it. "Is... is he, dead" Kiri whispered, disbelief layering her voice.

"No. He escaped. You did wonderful. He... we got lucky. Kiri, he- if you hadn't had acted as you did, we would be dead. He is not dead. He is far more powerful than we could imagine, more powerful than even you and your friends put together, although, I can't tell you much, I know that soon someone you care a lot about will cease to exist." The lady paused to allow her words to settle, as well as to calm herself from speaking so rapidly. "Be careful. You cannot tell anyone of this, or of him, not even your friends. Do you understand? He and thousands of others, their after you, you cannot get anyone involved unless you want them hurt. They will be back, so please be careful. But enjoy yourself until then. Now," The lady affectionately moved Kiri's hair behind her ear. "the others are waiting. It has been long in the outside world... Your zanpakuto's name... My name is… Rakuren."

"Yes...I understand" Kiri said in confirmation of the lady's name. Rakuren smiled before disappearing.

"Don't think you have won yet, _Sweetheart_.I will be back. I may have underestimated you this time, but I never make the same mistake twice." The man's voices haunted about her.

Kiri gasped, _he's in my head!_ She screamed, but immediately after, she couldn't help but get the feeling that the man was quoting some cheesy bad guy's line. These secondary thoughts are what allowed Kiri to regain her usual calm.

"My name... is Drakeo, but call me Drake. I will stay connected to you in your mind, so be expecting me, Koi. Bye now." The man laughed, and then Kiri reappeared in the battle arena.

"Kiri Densetsu, have you named your zanpakuto?" They were getting impatient.

"Her name is... Rakuren." Kiri said standing tall and regal, and with that she passed the final test. She called Byakuya and told him that she would be staying with her friends for the night.

Kiri left the arena and returned to Toshirou's house, unnoticed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I made a super long chapter to make up for it though, my friend Silver from school helped so thank her too ok bye now!**

NYA!

Ugh! That edit took FOREVER! .

I hope you enjoyed~


	5. Get a house!

(Silver: I have edited this chapter from its original 8-23-2012)

**Kiri: Hey all!**

**Zuki and Silver: Hey Kiri**

**Kiri: Where did you guys come from? (looks around for a portal)**

**Zuki and Silver: We're your IMAGENATION~**

**Kiri: My... imagination?**

**Zuki and Silver: Yeah. Your IMAGENATION~**

**Kiri: Um... Right…. On with the story**

**Zuki and Silver: Kiri doesn't own anything so don't sue**

**Silver also doesn't own anything but the OC, don't sue.**

* * *

_**Wait! We're WHERE?!**_

Chapter 3

**Get a House**

Kiri sighed. It had been about a week after that incident with Drakeo, and she had seen no sign of him since. _Maybe he was just trying to scare me_ Kiri thought exasperated.

"Kiri-dono!" Michi called to her. Kiri smiled and waved at Michi as she saw her and Raion leaving the building. Kiri sighed as she remembered that Silver and Zuki had tutoring and would take forever to get out. With that she headed over to the mansion she and Byakuya were sharing. She took out her phone and dialed the number as he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey... I'm on my way to the mansion" she said into the phone. Kiri and Byakuya made an agreement and were on better terms as of recent.

"Hm...That's fine I'm not there yet, my paper work is hardly done. I'll be there around eight. Pick up some food when you get there, there is a list on the counter as well as money." Byakuya replied_. Grrr I hate guys that order me around! Why does Byakuya have to be so rude all the time, sheesh_. She thought angrily.

_**Hmm then why don't you do something 'bout it, Sweetheart?**_ A male voice sounded in her head. Kiri gasped, dropping the phone in the process.

"Kiri is something wrong?" Byakuya sounded alert after hearing her gasp. Kiri bent down to pick up the phone.

"Y-yeah. Everything i-is fine" she said trembling slightly.

"Then why are you stuttering" Byakuya sounded, unconvinced of Kiri's words.

Kiri took deep breathes to calm her heart beat before she tried replying again. "Something just jumped out of the bushes. That's all." she lied hoping that he would buy it, but with her luck he didn't.

"Something like that would not have scared you. Your sense of smell is far too enhanced... Kiri stay at the mansion tonight. Have the servants get the food, and no going out with your friends tonight. You may be sick." He said in a voice that left no room for argument and hung up. Kiri stared at the phone for a minute before shutting it closed, angry that she wasn't allowed to go see her friends.

_Hmph I don't care what he says...I'll go see my friends if I want to, and there is nothing he can do about it. _She retorted unhappily.

_**Hmm… That's not a good idea. You should probably do what he says. If he finds out you disobeyed him, he may keep you locked up in the mansion until you tell him about me And we all know you can't do that**_. Drakeo augmented tauntingly, irritating Kiri further.

_YOU! This is all YOUR fault Drakeo! And you know what I can and will tell him, maybe he can figure out a way to get you out of my head. _Kiri commented in retaliation.

_**Oh? And what exactly are you going to tell him...? "Oh! Kuchiki-taicho, I have a voice in my head that made me drop my phone can you please get it out; pretty pwease?" **_He mocked, changing his voice to match that of a six year old.

Kiri was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. _He's right...if I tell him that then Reatsu-Taicho will keep me in the hospital, or that weird scientist guy's lab, or both... then I won't be able to leave at all... Damn it! Drakeo this is entirely your fault!_

_**Hey. You're the one who dropped the phone, not me, and I would prefer you to call me Drake. Not Drakeo, Sweetheart. I did tell you that I would be popping up randomly, and I did warn you to be prepared. So don't blame me for your mistake, Sweetheart.**_

_Why you-! You...- All right. I'll give you that, but I'm NOT calling you 'Drake', and stop calling me 'sweetheart'!_

_**Why, pray tell, would I do that? Hmm? Oh! And if you don't call me by my name, then I may just happen to invade your dreams, and we wouldn't want that. Now would we? Ne? Ne? Of course not. Especially, considering what I could do. **_He provoked, and suddenly a picture of Kiri being ravished by him appeared in her mind, making her eyes as wide as saucers. What shocked her more was that she could feel it, like he was really there ravishing her. She shuddered at the thought, as the picture faded away.

_**And that's nothing compared to what I can do in your dreams. **_He taunted seductively.

Kiri's hands came to her mouth, a bright red blush adoring her cheeks. _Not a chance Drakeo. I'm not falling for your tricks. _She gasped again when she saw him suddenly emerge from a dark fog in her mind, smirking at her with his arms crossed.

Before Drakeo replied, a light snicker formulated on his features. A_**ll right. Suite yourself. It's not hurting me in any way at all. Your imagination is quiet interesting… for a virgin, so it is an easy way to watch you without having to find you.**_

Shocked, Kiri shouted back at him. _Hey, stay out of my mind pervert! How long have you been in my mind anyway!?_

She saw him smirk in her mind.

_**Oh ever since the day we met.**_ He glowed as his smirk grew.

She was wondering why he was smirking, then the thought occurred to her that if he could watch her from her mind, then he could see everything she did; including watching her bathe. To top it off, she had bathed about 8 times since that day, all of which were showers. Kiri turned crimson red. Drake on the other hand had the grin of a mad man who had just found more amusement than they had originally thought was present.

_You watched me bathe! _Kiri chocked in her own mind. His grin got wider, if possible, and suddenly pictures of her nude were passing through her, or more like his, mind.

_**But of course! And might I say you have one hell of a body, although your chest isn't as big as I hoped. Only a small B. How disappointing. Even so, I wouldn't mind screwing you over, it would be rather enjoyable on the contrary... but what a shame that I can't. **_He teased, making Kiri even more furious. Yet just then Silver and Zuki showed up, catching a glimpse of the infuriated Kiri.

"Hi Kiri-chan! What's-" Zuki was cut off by Kiri's blood curdling scream of terror. Both Silver and Zuki jumped back in surprise. Startled by the sudden outburst that normally would never come from Kiri.

"Um… Did we do something wrong? What happened? Oh, please don't be mad, I didn't mean to-" Zuki was cut off again, just as she was about to start forming panicky emotions. Zuki was one of those people who just didn't always know what to do when the calm person was suddenly outraged, and it may be her fault.

"No, no. It's not you. It's just...I gotta go. I'm not feeling well. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Kiri excused herself abruptly before flash stepping the rest of the way home in order to avoid questions.

Silver and Zuki looked at each other, utterly baffled by the scene that had just transgressed.

"What was that about?" Zuki questioned.

Silver just shook her head at Zuki in response.

"Well go find out. Use 'pack sense' or something." Zuki suggested.

Silver closed her eyes for a few minutes before snarling, her golden eyes flying opening with a glow that could pierce another. While still shining brightly they looked up at Zuki.

"Wha- What do you mean she closed the connection? She wouldn't do something like that! Oh my gosh! Something must SERIOUSLY be wrong with her. We gotta go find out what!" Zuki cried worriedly.

Despite the other's worry, Silver just shook her head as if to say _'if she wanted us to know, she would have told us. We shouldn't get into her business if she doesn't want us to'_.

Zuki looked at her before she answered, "Yea I guess" and then Toshirou and Rangiku popped out of nowhere.

"Hey guys what's up" Rangiku asked joyfully. Toshirou just stood there looking at them; not really wanting to be there.

Silver and Zuki shared a glance with each other before Zuki responded. "Nothing." It was then Toshirou realized that one of the three was missing. The annoying one that called him with that horrifying nickname.

"Where is the other one; the one with the attitude?" he queried calmly as he watched Zuki for a response.

Zuki shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, a small blush on her cheeks. She glanced at Silver who was looking at her as if to say _'don't tell them'_ but under the intense gaze she just couldn't help it. "She was acting really strange and went somewhere. She was really pissed off at something, for some reason too." Zuki blurted.

Rangiku and Toshirou looked at each other strangely. "Um.. Any reason why she was pissed off?" Rangiku asked. She and the girls had become good friends since the whole glomping incident that took place soon after their initial arrival in the Soul Society.

"Hmph! The guy probably embarrassed her somehow. Probably commented to her about her looks or body or something like that." Toshirou assumed snickering lightly. The three girls turned to look at him before continuing the conversation as if they could hardly believe he would even suggest such a ridiculous situation.

"Nah." The girls dismissed, and with that they walked off.

Little did they know of how right he really was.

_With Kiri and Byakuya_

It was dinner time and Drakeo hadn't shut up once. Continually, he kept making fun of Kiri, pushing her limit until she finally snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" she shrieked, slamming her chopsticks on the table and making Byakuya jump back in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Kiri- I haven't said a thing as of yet." He stated, making her eyes widen as she turned to look at him.

Kiri opened and closed her mouth again like a fish before excusing herself from the table. "Sorry, I- No, nothing." she stammered as she ran off into her room; shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"Kiri-" but she was already gone. He sighed before looking at Kiri plate and his eyes narrowed when he noticed that she hadn't even taken a single bite of her food when she normally ate as much as the size of his mansion.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Kiri called

"It's a servant. Kuchiki-dono told us to draw a bath for you. It is ready now if you wish." the servant girl said.

Kiri was suddenly frozen. "Tell him that I am grateful for it, but I am going to sleep now." She leaned her back against the door quietly.

"The hell you are, Densetsu. What is going on here?" Byakuya's deep voice came ringing through the door. Kiri cringed knowing he wouldn't let it go until he knew.

"Nothing I just don't feel well is all... I'll probably feel better after a nice long nap" she claimed tiredly.

"... Very well, but if you are not, you are going to see Reatsu-Taicho, understood?" he clarified, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight... Kiri-san" Byakuya said before he walked off.

Kiri lay in bed thinking of how good it was that Drakeo finally shut up. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream…_

_It was bright, sunny, and beautiful. Kiri she was having lunch with Byakuya. They had steak, ramen, watermelon, and lots of other stuff. Kiri stood up and went to pick up her blanket, when she tripped and landed on Byakuya, thus causing them to fall down a random hill they were suddenly on top of. When she looked up he was right on top of her. Then slowly their faces came closer. Next they were kissing. It was gentle and sweet at first, but it didn't take long for the kiss to transform into passion. Kiri closed her eyes, before she could process what had just happened, things started heating up. He became more forceful and pinned her hands above her head. She tried to buck him off, but he wouldn't move. She opened her eyes to try to register what his intentions were, yet instead of serious brown eyes, she saw intense crimson ones. No longer was the he before her Byakuya... Instead he was Drakeo. Her eyes widened with shock as her struggling increased futilely._

_"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Am I making you uncomfortable" Drakeo said with a chuckle._

_"Get off me Drake! What are you doing in my dream?" she demanded._

"_Tsk, tsk." He admonished, waving a finger at her. "I told you about calling me that didn't I? Although, I never thought you would like someone like Kuchiki. He's annoying, having all that seriousness about him." He wondered as the forest she was in vanished and suddenly she was in a dark dungeon, though when she arrived in a forest was lost to her._

_"Wha- what did you ju- did you do this?"_

_"Of course! Who else?"_

_"...yeah right! As if you could have done that!" she said mockingly._

_He merely raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You doubt my power?"_

_"Tch! What power? As if you could hurt me!" Kiri sneered arrogantly._

_Drakeo narrowed his eyes, getting an evil glint to them. "Heh. Shall I show you just how much I can hurt you? First, I need my hands back though, and I don't want you to get free sooooo… let's add some chains in here. Eh?" he began._

_Just as he had said, suddenly Kiri was chained to the floor. "Hey-" her complaint was cut off by his mouth crashing onto hers. Then he broke it off._

_"Hmmm if you want me to stop all you have to do is-" she cut him off_

_"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" she howled at him._

_Drakeo blinked twice before an evil grin came across his face. "Weeeellll… I was going to say, 'just say Drake' but that is much more...ah~ delectable" he purred licking his lips, however this purr was nothing like the pleasant sound a feline would make._

_Kiri's eyes widened, as she decided to start struggling again. He laughed as she began bucking from under him, trying with all her might to get out. "You would do all this just so I would say a simple name" she hissed angrily._

_"Mmm… Yes, I don't like people saying my full name. It reminds me of **her,** but that story is for a different time, ne? Now where was I…" His mouth crashed with hers once more, his tongue trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She however decided not to let him. He pulled back once more, irritation written all over his face as he crossed his arms and stared at her._

_"You really don't want to make this easy, do ya? Hmph. No matter. There are other things that I wanted to try anyway. Before, we were rudely interrupted." He added as he brought his mouth to her neck and began sucking as if to make a hickey._

_"What are you doing?!" Kiri screamed and she felt him smile against her neck; fangs grazing it lightly. Her eyes widened again, but before she could say another word his fangs pierced through her skin allowing him to begin drinking her blood. _

_Kiri felt a sudden burst of heat blazing throughout her system, as she grabbed on to him for support. Her eyesight was going dark. The last thought to cross her mind was **God no… Someone help me.** A silent plea, even as she blacked out._

_End dream_

* * *

Kiri bolted upright in bed; sweat covered her body as she looked around. She was in her room still. She got up and ran to her desk, where Rakuren lay, and picked up the sword before sitting back down. For a few moments, she just sat there, taking her time to settle herself by focusing on breathing.

_Rakuren, what am I gonna do…?_ Kiri thought to Rakuren.

_**Well, you could always give him what he wants... at least until we find a way to black him out that is.**_ Rakuren replied.

_Yea but-_

_**It really isn't a big deal, now is it?**_

_Ok, ok. I'll do it. But how the hell am I supposed to tell him that I will call him that so he doesn't invade my dream?_

_**You could try calling him.**_

_But... then he would find something else to mess with me about._

_**Then you think of something. I'm tired goodnight.**_

_Goodnight…._

Kiri sighed and put Rakuren up, a bit angry at her for not doing anything.

_Great. How the hell do I contact the Jackass?_

_**Who's a jackass?**_

_AHHHHHHH...! DON'T DO THAT! _Kiri shouted her thoughts to the male's voice.

_**Do what?**_

_Stop talking out of nowhere. It scares the crap outta me!_

_**Oh? I thought you weren't afraid of anything.**_ His voice was thick with mockery and laughter.

_Shut up._

_**Hmph… What do you want? It has to be something if you tried to find me.**_

_Hmmm? Oh right. Look I'll agree to call you... Drake, but you have to promise not to do that-thing again. You know. Change my dream and crap._

_**Aww… Did I scare you? Poor baby.**_

_GRRRR… _Kiri's thoughts reverberated a low growl that slipped from her throat.

_**Ha! Alright. Alright, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. I still have to watch you, ya know.**_

_Oh and another thing, don't bug me when I'm with my friends._

_**Fine.**_

_And promise me you'll stop watching me bathe_

_**...**_

_Drake._

_**...**_

_Drake._

_**...Goodnight.**_

_Hey! Wait! WHAT ABOUT-_ Kiri's thoughts were cut short as Drake interrupted.

_**Heh. I already agreed to the other stuff, so I don't have to promise anything else soooooo….**_

_DRAKE!_

_**Hmmm.**_

Kiri gave the voice that was Drake an evil glare, despite not actually being able to see him.

_**Ha! Do you think you can intimidate me? Guess again kid... vampires don't intimate easily. **_Drakes voice was smug as it laughed at her, taunting Kiri to just try an intimidate him.

_..._

_**... Ah, fine; under one condition.**_

_What...? That usually means bad news for me._

_**Fine. If you want me to not watch you bathe, then you have to kiss me every time before you do.**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Well… That, or let me feed off you. Either is good for me.**_

_... You're a bastard, ya know that?_

_**I try.**_

_Then stop._

_**No.**_

_Why?_

_**It's fun to anger you.**_

_... I need a shower._

_**Really now?**_

_... Don't you dare watch me!_

_**You know what you have to do.**_

_... Okay, but you have to stop bugging me period. Okay?_

_**Hm… Well, sometimes I have to check up on you so...**_

_Alright you can talk to me when we're alone sometimes, just not...a lot._

_**Fine by me. You're mean anyway.**_

_And you're a bloodsucking vermin. What's your point?_

_**Ouch. That hurt Sweetheart.**_

_Stop- No, wait. Never mind. You'll just think of something else ._

_**Night Sweetheart.**_

_Goodnight Drake._

Kiri went to place her sword back down, when she heard a rather loud knock on the door. With a sigh, she went to go open it.

* * *

_With Silver and Zuki..._

"Ahhhhhh!" Zuki cried out suddenly, resulting in Silver jumping to her feet believing something was wrong with Zuki. Silver quickly ran over to the direction of Zuki's screech.

'_What happened?_' Silver inquired of Zuki.

"W-w-w-we're ou-out of W-WATERMELON!" Zuki wailed as she broke down.

Silver just stood there staring at Zuki blankly... '_That's it...? Watermelon?_'

"That's it. _That's _it. What do you mean 'that's it'!? We have no more watermelon! We're _dooooooooooooomed!_" Zuki bemoaned. Rangiku, whom had caught the second half of the conversation as she and Toshirou arrived, just stared at Zuki with Silver; completely baffled on Zuki's reaction to such a simply occurrence. Toshirou on the other hand just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, annoyed to have had to rush over for no real reason.

"We had watermelon, and no one told me... And now it's gone and I didn't have a single piece!" Without warning, the room got cold and ice started to cover the inside of the house.

'_Great. Now look what you did Zuki._' Silver exasperated as her eyes narrowed at Zuki.

"Me? What did I do?!" Zuki cried innocently.

Silver let loose a huff before she replied. '_Never mind. If you don't know, then I won't explain it to you._'

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Toshirou roared and kicked everyone out, except Rangiku for some odd reason.

"So…" Zuki said "wanna go bunk with Kiri?" Zuki looked to Silver merrily, as though they hadn't just been uprooted from their place of shelter.

'_Yeah. Sure. Why not?_' Silver spoke to Zuki, although she made sure to allow Zuki to see her roll her golden eyes. After that, they were on their way over to Byakuya's house.

* * *

_With Kiri_

As Kiri got up to go answer the door, she found Byakuya on the way over there too. For a juncture, Kiri and Byakuya's eyes met. An awkward silence rang through the air as Kiri spoke up rather shyly. "Um... about dinner…"

Byakuya looked at her for a stretch, before returning to answer the door. "Forget it. It's the past now." he stated softly. Clearly he had just woken up not long ago. When they opened the door, Byakuya and Kiri were greeted by none other than Silver and Zuki.

Both Byakuya and Kiri blinked, looked at each other, looked at the two at the door, and blinked again before they answered.

"Yes?" Byakuya said.

"We got kicked out and it's cold. Can we stay here for awhile?" Zuki responded, her hands behind her back and an innocent expression on her features. Silver sat beside Zuki looking a rather small so as not to seem like a big deal.

"... Just be quiet. Kiri if you want to yell do it now; I'm going to go back to bed." Byakuya said as he patiently waited in front of his door untill Kiri began.

Kiri smiled then nodded at Byakuya before turning to look at her two friends. She cleared her throat and hollered, "You woke me up at-" she glanced at a nearby clock "two in the damn morning. What the hell is _wrong _with you? Youshouldn't even by up at this time!" While Kiri lectured her two friends loudly, Byakuya went ahead and started back to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

'_Blame_ _Zuki._' Silver grumbled.

"Hey. I didn't do it on purpose." Zuki defended.

Kiri pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Whatever. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

The others both nodded before following Kiri to a guest bedroom.

Not long after Kiri had gotten settled back into her bedroom, Silver quietly snuck into Kiri's room to speak with her.

'_Kiri, how come you are blocking your link? Every now and then, I get this feeling that you're in danger, or scared, and that never comes from you. It makes me worry._' Silver acquainted from where she sat at one of the free corners of the room.

Kiri paused what she was doing to answer Silver. She took a little longer than she would normally, but knew that Silver would simply believe that she was taking Silver's words under serious thought, which she was. "Well…" Kiri began "It was just a dream, well nightmare, but it isn't important anymore. As soon as I figured out it was a dream from lack of sleep, I was better. Don't worry about it. 'Kay? Just get some sleep."

Silver looked at Kiri as if to say: you're not telling me everything, but I won't force you to do anything. After that, Silver, being the big wolf that she was, stepped over the Kiri and looked her straight in the eyes for a minute before gently nuzzling Kiri with affection.

Kiri's features twisted, partly relaxed and partly conflicted, as Silver nuzzled her. She didn't like keeping dangerous secrets from her friends, but she figured that they were her problem. At this conclusion, Kiri genuinely revealed a small reassuring smile to Silver as she returned the affection with a good scratch behind Silver's ears.

"Seriously," Kiri gave a wide yawn. "Get your butt in bed."

Silver shoved Kiri lightly with her head, teasing Kiri, but otherwise said nothing and headed off to bed.

Early the next day Byakuya came to the three girls. "The Captain Commander said you need to get your own house, and that you have time to get started tomorrow." He enlightened before heading toward his office.

They, Kiri, Silver, and Kiri, all blinked before grinning at each other widely.

"Oh. This'll be fun." Kiri said slyly and grabbed a hold of the other two. Together, they headed toward their peaceful meeting spot they'd found in the soul society.

* * *

**End Review nya**

This took a bit longer, because I got tired. Re-writing three entire chapters and then trying to do a fourth. Ugh. Not advised. x.x

Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Preparations

(Silver: I have edited this chapter from its original 8-23-2012)

**Kiri: hey all this is Kiri but the most of the chapter is in Sliver's pov. Ok, ok. Now on with the story. I don't own, so don't sue nya**

**Silver also doesn't own anything but the OC, don't sue.**

* * *

_**Wait! We're WHERE?!**_

Chapter 4

**Preparations**

The three girls, Kiri, Silver, and Zuki, had been given the clear to establish their own house by the higher ups. It had taken far longer than anyone's comfort to get that clearance. Yet this hadn't meant that they were given the house, nor the money to purchase one. On top of that, the three each had their own ideas about what the house should have. Therefore, like a nasty bug that just won't go away, they had to stay at their assigned housing until they found a place to call their own.

_Silver's P.O.V._

After a while the blueprints for the house were complete, Zuki didn't know about it though. I hadn't exactly planned it this way, but I had already put some important things up in case this were to happen. I'm not afraid, and I have little regrets. I'm okay with how it turned out. In a way, it's kind of peaceful. Still as I do what I must, I think of them, and what lead up to this as I use everything in me to get there on time.

"It'll be great to see their faces when they find out." I sat to myself. "Here I go."

It all started about two weeks ago...

* * *

I'm not usually ever in my human for, but I was. Even though it wasn't as if I was completely in my human form, because my white ears and tail were out, I was, nevertheless, in my human body.

Kiri, Tsuzuki (also known as Zuki), and I were so busy the month before, that we completely forgot about Thanksgiving! We all know that's blasphemy, but somehow it managed to happen. To make things worse, it was already the second of December. Christmas and my birthday were so close at hand.

"We need to have a HUGE feast to make sure we make up for forgetting Thanksgiving!" I told them. Who cares if not everyone celebrated Thanksgiving? To me it was an important holiday that was worth celebrating.

Kiri listened to me as she dressed behind one of those really pretty stand-up wall things. I can never really recall their actual name, but it was beautiful, so it didn't really matter. The engravings of birds, trees, and flowers were amazing alone, but the color from the paint illuminated the thing astonishingly so.

I had awoken really early that morning, and couldn't quite figure out why. I loved to sleep in. God knows I love to, and most of the time nobody, and I mean NOBODY, can wake me up... yet somehow I woke without anyone's trying. Zuki was still hiding under the covers. She is absolutely NOT a morning person. No one would ever say otherwise if they were to see her at this time. Kiri and I try our best to keep people from seeing this too; even maids and servants weren't allowed to see! That's just how bad she was. Therefore I had decided to pester Kiri for a while, unfortunately I hadn't been exactly quiet.

"Sure, sure. Now go away." Zuki grumbled as she pulled the covers over her head to avoid the ground light emerging from outside.

"See! Zuki's all with it! What about you Kiri-nee-chan?!" I insisted excitedly.

"Well, I don't know. It's kinda late don't you think?" Kiri poked her head out to judge my reaction, biting her lower lip a little.

I thought about that for a second. "Yes, you're right. Then we could make it a Thanksgiving/Christmas Feast! Oh! And my birthday is coming up soon too! Y'all could also say that it's a surprise birthday party to me!" I danced around the room excitedly. _This sounds like a lot of fun! _I thought to myself gleefully. My tail was going ever which direction as I waited impatiently for Kiri to agree.

"That sounds like a whole lot of fun, but you wouldn't really be surprised if you're gonna be helping." Kiri smiled. I knew she really did want to have this party. Who wouldn't?! Especially when we've been soooo... B-O-R-ED! Plus the air smelt wrong...

"Yeah! And we will invite ALL the captains and ALL the vice captains, and ALL the other shinigami friends; oh! And Ichigo and all of them! They have to come too!" I rejoiced. My thoughts were running at a million miles an hour. There were just so many things that could be done.

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Kiri shouted in surprise. "Silver, settle down. First off; why so many? Secondly; you still wouldn't be surprised. What would everyone think if they found out that you had known about the part from the very beginning? Worse! From BEFORE the beginning?" Kiri asked as she finished dressing. Once she had her workout outfit on; Kiri looked so cute yet noble at the same time. Actually, Kiri and Zuki looked so cute most of the time. Absolutely adorable! But then, I could just be biased because they were dear to me.

"Fine. Then we'll say it's a surprise party. This way the surprise isn't specified as to whom it's for." I resigned.

Kiri took some time and thought about that for a moment before replying. "Yeah. That might work." She said this as she was tying one of her shoes.

I tilted my head slightly to one side, a gesture I often used while I walked as wolf. "Excellent! I'll ask the Captain Commander then." I said really fast before adding normally, "May I go with you?" I knew that Kiri wasn't completely paying attention to me, so I knew she didn't catch the "Captain Commander" part. She was too distracted, and I had slid that little detail in there so that she wouldn't notice. It would make things easier that way.

"Sure. I'll walk you." Kiri teased while she got her imaginary leash ready; a chuckle quietly amplifying her ploy.

Playfully, I growled at her. Though I was in my human-ish form at that time, I could still use my wolf's voice to growl, so there'd be little to no humanity in the growl.

Coming from the lump of blankets on the ground that was Zuki, came a second low growl. It was meant to be menacing but wasn't due to the sleepiness in it.

"Hey now, Zuki! We're leaving already. No need to bite. Besides, I bite harder if you really wanna try..." I smiled evilly. Although if I could EVER be evil, the world would be very scary, what with Kiri and myself and Zuki's horrible temper.

"Umm... Silver. You're not supposed to bite the hand that feeds you." Kiri commented.

"Well… that's true. But Zuki-nee-chan... I mean -sama, doesn't feed me. In fact, I actually feed her!" I exclaimed in sudden realization. "Why is that?" I couldn't help ponder that while pointedly gazing at Zuki's direction.

Zuki half growled, half groaned, but didn't do anything else, so Kiri and I headed out.

"So, what all is going to happen at this party?" Kiri questioned.

"I don't exactly know..." I replied unsurely.

"Alright. What about where it's going to be?"

"Ah! I have the perfect place for that! Remember how I kept coming home all dirty and not going to Zuki's classes with her?"

"Yeah. You haven't been skipping your class, now have you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes at her comment. I would be allowed to officially complete the academy if it weren't for that stupid literature class. I am great at English and all, but the problem is the language barrier. While wolf, it freaks people out to hear me speak, so I can't do that. While human, I can't speak Japanese, nor can I understand it fully. While half human, half wolf, like I am now, I can understand completely, but speak little to none! I suppose I could cheat and use an illusion on the teacher, but that's not allowed. Stupid rules! But oh well, eventually they'll have to let me finish officially. At least I already had my zanpakuto and, although only Kiri and Zuki knew, almost a bankai. "Anyways. Well, I've been making a special den and party room, but don't tell anyone... I didn't ask first."

"Uh-oh." Kiri warned, though she laughed afterwards.

"I know. But about the events! How about..."

Kiri and I spent most of the morning, as well as the first part of the afternoon, planning the party as we trained. At about one, we decided that Zuki was probably about to wake of hunger.

"I'll get the food, so don't worry about that." Kiri told me cheerfully.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I need to go do something anyways. Meet you there?"

"Right. No problem." Kiri replied, and then we headed our own separate ways...

Whenever I think of the Captain Commander, it reminds me of the grumpy old-farts that used to call the cops for me playing with my toys in my front yard; the day after Christmas too! How lame is that?! Still, I knew he was supposed to be all awesome-fied, so I'd present myself as respectful. Plus... the last time I saw him, it wasn't the best conversation, but nor was it the worse.

"The Captain Commander is ready to see you now." A shinigami announced with a flat voice.

"Oh joy. Here we go." I muttered to myself. I had to be in wolf for to speak with him, so I had a backpack on my back that had my clothes from earlier in them. Being a wolf, may make me a tad more comfortable, but it didn't stop my nerves as they got to me a little when I walked up to the doors of the room he was in, so I wrapped my long white tail closer to my front and held it there. I kept my ears back a little, and my head lowered a bit too. This sort of made me feel like a little kid trying to ask their parent for a piece of candy before dinner; which was basically what I was doing. Since Kiri, Zuki, and I were unable to return to the normal human world, the Captain Commander was permitting us to stay in the Soul Society as long as he could keep an eye on us. To make matters worse, we weren't really allowed to do anything without his permission. It was uncomfortable to live under such tyranny, but there was nothing the three of us could do about it.

As the doors opened, I could see the Captain Commander at his desk in the massive room. Mildly, I noted that even an eleven foot high wolf could fit with comfort in the room. That was definitely meant to be intimidating.

"What do you need?" The Captain Commander asked monotonously without looking up from some paper work.

To clear up my appearance, I dropped my tail, and straightened my back. I cleared my face of almost all emotions too; just to be safe. "I would like to request permission to throw a surprise party in a forest near our- my house." Technically since I was the eldest in our group, everything was mine. That bothered me some, but oh well. The others were the ones that really had the bone to pick. "I will be building a place for the party events. I am also asking for the guests to be off duty. All of the captains and vice captains will be invited. I will also be inviting Ichigo and his group." I explained calmly, but I couldn't help my heart as it raced away; although I was surprised to notice that a smile with laughter were lighting my features softly.

The Captain Commander stopped to look up at me. I could see the hidden amusement in his eyes. "ALL of the captains?" he questioned.

My smile grew with secrets. "Yes. ALL the captains. Even yourself and..." I pause to swallow, "the captain of the twelfth squadron." The twelfth division captain was sort of creepy, but he seemed amusing enough to invite.

"Hmm... Well, I respectfully decline your invitation to this party you're having." the Captain Commander said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but knowing the answer I continued, "Then I guess I'll bring you a goodie bag since you're going to miss it." I grinned childishly. With my tail swaying, I rock back and forth a little to enhance the childlike posture. Better to be considered childish than an adult with this guy most of the time.

"Very well then. I approve of this party and the leave for the guests. When you get the date of the party, be sure to notify me so my assistant can make sure what's required gets done. Is this all?" The Captain Commander inquired, authority engraved in his voice.

"I thank you. I'll be sure to tell. Now I must be off. We both have work to do." I said, and, with a bow, I excused myself. It wasn't exactly right of me to excuse myself in that manner, but I was running late and we were already done speaking what was needed to be said, so I simply left and quickly found a place to change into my human for and put on my clothes before heading off to the others.

On my way back to Kiri and Zuki, I could see several shinigami stop to question whether I belonged here or not. This was the reason why I must occasionally take human form. Another reason was that I could sense things differently with a human's mind than I could when I was wolf. Like how I could tell that there was something in the air that disturbed me even in my human form. I couldn't feel it as much as I could as wolf, but that's why I liked being in a human form every so often. I didn't want to worry Kiri and Zuki, so not being able to sense certain things would help me show them that I wasn't worried. They had enough on their shoulders for me to worry them with something I felt, although Kiri seemed a little tense as of late. Maybe she felt it too?

I stopped in the front of a building, seeing Kiri lean against the house. She held a watermelon in each of her hands.

"What took you so long? I already put the stuff away too." Kiri complained.

"Oh, sorry. I lost track of time." I replied looking to the lower right.

"Oh well. I guess it's okay; now that you're here. I'm starving! Let's wake Zuki so we can eat." Kiri smiled as she lifted the watermelon a little higher.

I held my hands open, and Kiri tossed me one of the watermelons. "I know the best way." I said with a scheming grin.

"Great!" Kiri enthusiastically replied.

Together we walked into our house. We were greeted by a few servants, which had been given to us, before we could reach Zuki. Once we got there, I turned to Kiri and smile, my finger over my lips to signal a request for silence from her. With a good amount of force, I chunked the watermelon in my possession at Zuki. It soared across the room and hit the lump of blankets that was still Zuki.

Immediately there was a response.

Zuki jumped to her feet angry; seeking the culprit with a vengeance. She spotted Kiri and I over by the window enjoying an already, half eaten watermelon. "Hey! Save some for me! And who hit me?!" Zuki demanded as she scurried over to the window.

"The question is not who, but what." Kiri corrected.

"Indeed." I agreed as I point to the watermelon that, surprisingly, hadn't shattered when it hit Zuki. Instead it was broken into several large pieces.

Zuki gleefully dove for the watermelon. "Yay!"

"It's seedless." Kiri and I informed together. I almost laughed, because we spoke at the exact same time, with the exact same monotonous tone.

Zuki slouched a little in disappointment, but continued to enjoy the watermelon.

I smirked. This was the perfect time to tease Zuki because of her laziness. "So, Toshiro's going to be coming over."

Zuki practically choked on the watermelon before she managed to shout, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Right Kiri." I antagonized.

"Yes." Kiri answered.

"When?!"

"Here in a bit."

Zuki began to glance around the room as if to see Toshiro walking in, then she looked down at herself. She was still in the bunny pj's Rukia got for her not too long ago. "Crap!" She cried as she leapt into the closet. Luckily for her, by that time she had already finished eating all of the watermelon that had been given to her.

Kiri and I started to quietly snicker, and it took a while for Zuki to notice our evil giggles.

"Hey! Toshiro isn't coming over, is he?!" Zuki demanded.

"No... and yes." I replies.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Kiri, deciding that Zuki is getting too worked up, clarified what was really going on for me. "We're going to be throwing a part, and all the captains and vice captains are invited; as well as Ichigo and them."

Zuki's central processor took a while to reboot enough for her to respond. "Since when?!"

"Since I asked the Captain Commander." I answered with a shrug.

"Speaking of… How did that go?" Kiri asked; a bit worried.

"Pretty well, actually. I was a little surprised. Everything is a go. All we need to do is set up a date and tell his assistant so that they can prepare for Ichigo and then. Oh! I also promised the Captain Commander that I'd bring him a goodie bag," I explained.

"Huh." Kiri commented with interest.

"I'm sure that once Rangiku sees the words: 'It's a party and you and your vice captain are invited', she'll drag Toshiro along even if he doesn't want to come. The word 'party is bound to attract Rangiku. Zuki, help us write the invitations!" I uttered joyfully.

"Um... okay." Zuki said in a daze.

I guess that was too much information for her to handle all at once.

"Okay. First let's write the list of people. Byakuya, Renji, Kira, Evil Scientist and vice-captain,-" I began.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Nemu." Kiri and Zuki corrected, but laugh at the nickname.

"Yeah, whatever. The vice captain of first division, Soi Fung and her vice captain, Retsu, Isane, Fox Captain and his vice captain,-" I continued

"Marechiyo, Sajin, Iba Tetsuzaemon." Zuki amended with annoyance.

"Uh-huh. Shunsui, Nanao, 69 Tattoo Guy-"

"Hisagi Shunhei." Kiri stated.

"Toshiro and Rangiku!" We all chorused, then laughed.

"Ken-chan and Yachiru!" I shouted with glee. "Finally, there's Mr. Sick Captain."

"Ukitake. Why are you inviting the twelfth captain?" Zuki calmly asked.

"I don't know. Now, for the other guests. There's Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and Rukia." I added to the list.

"We need to figure out the seating arrangements too." Kiri pointed out.

"Right, thanks for the reminder." I said. "Now obviously, the Evil Scientist is going to sit at the exact opposite of us. I want to sit by you two, so I will sit at one of the ends with one of you on each of my sides."

"I'll be sitting beside Byakuya." Kiri stated.

"I'll be by Toshiro!" Zuki asserted and then blushed.

Kiri and I gave a small laugh before we continued. "Rangiku will be on the other side of Toshiro. Nemu is most likely going to want to be beside the Evil Scientist, so she'll be either opposite to him or on the other end. Rukia is on the other side of Byakuya, and Renji will be beside her. Kira will be beside Renji. On the other side of Rangiku is Orihime. Ichigo beside Orihime. I think that Soi Fong and her vice captain are going to be busy though; I just remembered." I dred this in the skin of the watermelon as each person's name was said, in order to illustrate the outcome.

"Yeah. I heard they're doing something for Yoruichi. I don't think Sajin will come either. He's still fussing over Kaname." Zuki contributed.

We mutter in agreement before I went on. "Uryuu should probably sit between Ichigo and Chad. I don't know if Iba would come, so he can sit beside the Evil Scientist. The medics and fighters can sit close to the Evil Scientist. So beside Nemu would be Yachiru. Beside Yachiru is obviously Ken-chan!" We all smile. "I believe Ukitake will be wanting to sit beside Shunsui, who wants to sit by Nanao. This makes Ukitake by Kira, and Nanao by Retsu. The only place left for Hisagi is between Chad and Ken-chan." I grin in triumph as I finished the seating chart. "So... Are there any questions, comments, or complaints?" I questioned.

"That sounds good. I would switch Uryuu and Chad though." Kiri approved.

"Yeah. I get to sit by Toshiro!" Zuki announced with glee.

I beamed happily. I was pleased that Kiri and my Zuki were happy with the seating.

"Now I need a favor." I started again.

"What is it Silver?" Kiri inquired. Zuki faced me to listen.

"I need y'all to make the invites. I'm going to be building the place we're going to be having the party at."

"Sure thing!" Zuki agreed.

"Not a problem." Kiri smiled.

"Thanks. I would like it to say something like: 'You are invited to the first party that the Wolf, Tiger, Fox are throwing. It is meant for relaxation and fun. We strongly urge you to come. Thank you (Place) (Time) (Date) Bring only yourself.'" I thought deeply before I added, "Of course they'll have to be specially made for each captain and vice captain invited." I turn to face Kiri then Zuki before hinted, "Especially Byakuya and Toshiro."

A smile of mischief spread across Kiri's face.

Zuki smiled enthusiastically.

"Let's begin." I commanded playfully. I myself began to imagine the mischievous things that could come.

The rest of the day, and the day after, were spent either writing and sending invitations, or building the party building.

On December fourth, Zuki left to give the invitations to Rukia, so that Ichigo and them would get their invites.

Kiri and myself saw her off before we headed home.

"Kiri-chan?" I hesitantly asked as she opened the house's front door.

Kiri didn't have to look over to me, nor I to her, when we spoke to each other, but this time I was looking, so Kiri was too as she responds, "What is it?"

"I need another favor that only you can give me." My eyes were pleading, so Kiri was paying close attention. "Momma's birthday is today. Will you let me see my home today? I know you don't remember your family, but I know mine still. May I borrow your power to see my home?" I kept trying to keep my home-sick self hidden from her, but I knew I hadn't succeeded as well as I'd like to have. I could tell, because, for an instance, Kiri looked as though she was hurt by my words, but I could also see reason creeping in them. To me, Kiri's eyes seemed like melting snow as they softened; a small smile enhancing her now gentle eyes.

"Of course." She whispered quietly.

Her smile reflected on my face. With all my might I wished to thank her for this, so I promise, "I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smirk.

_Such a sudden change in facial features! _I thought to myself. It was too scary not to have noticed such a swift change, even as we went into the unlit safety of our own house.

Despite the frightening change of expression, Kiri had still agreed to allow me to see my family. Why do I need her permission to see _my_ family? It's because the three of us, Kiri, Zuki, and I, were still stuck in the soul society. We don't know how we got there, but somehow we just appeared and have not found a way to go back. We had already tried to go back, but when we did we were nearly killed by something one time. Another time, our souls were forced out of our bodies! When you're not dead, that's an issue.

Anyways, Kiri, with the development of her zanpakuto, discovered that she had the ability to make a portal to different places; unfortunately we three were still not able to leave the soul society. Even so, the portal could act like a magic mirror, and you could peek into a place if you wanted to. After all, you need to look before you leap. Normally anyways.

Therefore, the transparent portal before me was something Kiri made so that I could check up on how my family was doing. Even though my bedroom wasn't lit, the portal had a slight hint of the color purple, which illuminated. It also made a quiet sound that, although I'm sure most people would believe this sound to be a humming or ripping noise, I could tell it was more of the quiet purr I often heard deep within Kiri. Through the portal, I could see a translucent picture of my house on it. As always it was bright and sunny there. However, I do believe I could see some black ice on a nearby road.

I looked Kiri straight into the eyes. "Arigato gozaimas, Kiri-nee-chan. Arigato." Then, I watched as she walked out of the room; giving me some privacy to watch my family from afar.

I loved my family deeply. They were important to me. They gave me a home; both of my families. Yet, as much as I loved one, it was hard not to be with the other. Especially on special occasions such as birthdays, and the fourth of December was one such holiday. That day was all about Momma. Normally, my family and I would go out for breakfast and dinner. My brothers often made Momma lunch. After dinner we would watched a movie and have cake. It wasn't much, but it was time I got to be with my beloved ones.

I could watch my family for hours on end, but it was not my power by which the portal was held. After about two hours, Kiri came to get me. I had already known that I wouldn't be able to stay and watch for long, but it still hurt to stop. Kiri was kind enough not to say anything, but I simply nodded to her.

With a sad smile, I glanced back at the portal before picking up my stuffed bear and sitting beside Kiri.

Kiri eyed the bear, but said nothing as the portal vanished.

I just smiled. "I'm still a kid, remember?"

* * *

A week of planning went by quickly. As expected, Soi Fong, Marechyo, and Sajin regretfully decline due to prior arrangements. However, Ukitake had also declined due to problems with his health. Retsu and Isane couldn't come because of work.

Byakuya sent a formal letter accepting our invitation.

Rangiku sent a VERY enthusiastic letter saying her and her captain were delighted to be invited.

Orihime also sent a letter saying she'd be attending.

Kiri, Zuki, and I knew that everything was falling into place.

Rukia would come because of Byakuya, which in turn would make Renji come, which would make Kira come. Ichigo would come because of Orihime, which made Chad come, which made Uryuu come... maybe. Ichigo coming made Kenpachi want to come, which makes Yachiru also come. Shunsui liked parties so he would be coming. Nanao would tag along.

"I believe that Hisagi and Iba will come because it's a party." I thought aloud.

"What?" Zuki asked.

"I said, the building is complete and ready to go." I announced.

"Oh. Building?" Zuki questioned.

"You'll find out at the party." Kiri stated matter-of-factly.

I believed the Evil Scientist would come, because of the opportunity to study/research us three. Nemu would go with him.

This feeling was getting stronger, but we still have a lot to do! Or so I thought to myself.

"Time to prepare our quests' party clothes!" I smirked a scheming smile. This was going to be fun.

Kiri, Zuki, and I couldn't stop giggling as we pictured our guests with the clothes on.

* * *

**End Review nya**


	7. When disaster strikes 'part 1'

**Kiri: hey all it's me!!!!**

**Silver: and me **

**Kiri: um how did you get here nya (sweat drop)**

**Silver: oh I stalked you uh I mean you gave me a key**

**Kiri: um no I- you know what never mind now on with the story, I do not-**

**Silver: Kiri-chan is awesome because we know she doesn't own anything, so you don't sue tehe.**

**Kiri: ...um ok thanks for the disclaimer**

**Silver: no problem. I don't own anything either**

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

December twelfth. The day of the party. Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki approach the building that Silver built for the party.

"Oh wow, Silver... Good job." Kiri praises.

"Wha- You call this a building!? This is a frickin' mansion!!" Tsuzuki exclaims.

Silver stands proudly. Her wolf ears and tail paying attention to everything she's praised for. "Well, we're going to have a lot of guests coming today."

"True" Tsuzuki admits.

"Speaking of guests. Here comes Byakuya and Renji." Kiri comments quietly.

Down the way, Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki had just come from a few minutes ago, Byakuya walks towards them, followed closely by Renji.

Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki all turn to face their guests.

As Byakuya and Renji reach the porch of the mansion, Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki greet them.

"Good afternoon Captain Kuchki, Vice Captain Abari." Kiri greets.

"Thank you for coming." Tsuzuki says.

Byakuya watches the girls with his usual expressionless glare. "What's so important?" He asks.

Silver frowns and looks over to Kiri. "What did you write on the invites Kiri...?" She questions.

Kiri respectfully bows slightly to Byakuya. "If you'd please excuse us a minute." She takes a hold of Silver, leaving Tsuzuki with Byakuya and Renji.

"I lied to him" Kiri whispers.

"WHAT?!" Silver shouts.

Before their conversation could continue any farther, Rangiku rounds a corner followed by Toshiro. "Hey! Captain Kuchki! And Renji! You two both decided to come to the party too?!" Rangiku shouts as she waves enthusiastically.

Kiri quickly points at Silver. "She did it!" She says to Byakuya. Silver has no time to react.

Byakuya's glare turns to annoyance and anger. "I have no time for childish games." Byakuya turns to leave.

Kiri zooms in front of Byakuya, with her hand held up to stop him, in the blink of an eye. "You can't leave. As soon as you stepped on our property, you weren't allowed to leave until the party's over. Oh, and it's a sleepover!" Kiri holds up, with her other hand, a document signed by the Captain Commander, confirming what she just explained.

"You are starting to get on my nerves" Byakuya says as he turns back toward the mansion.

"So it's a party?" Renji asks.

"Yes. I will lead you two to your assigned rooms. There there will be some instructions and sleeping clothes provided. If you would, please follow me." Silver says formally.

As Silver leads Byakuya and Renji away, she smacks the bock of Tsuzuki's head and whispers, "You're drooling" before entering the mansion.

Tsuzuki quickly recovers, and greets Toshiro and Rangiku before leading them to the room they'd be sharing.

Rukia arrives shortly after, leading Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu.

Silver's eyes light up the instant she sees Rukia. "Welcome! It's so good to see you!" Silver welcomes Rukia with words and a glomp. "You remember me, right Rukia?!"

Silver, Kiri, and Zuki had run into many of the shinigami though various _incidents_. Though Silver was in her wolf form though most of them.

"Of course I do!" Rukia says, hugging back.

"Kiri-nee-chan will be taking you to your room. I must apologize though. All rooms are being shared. Everyone will be having a roomy." Silver tells Rukia as she is taken away by Kiri.

Silver watches as Rukia goes before turning to the other guests. "Ichigo! Orihime! Chad! Uryuu!" Silver quickly hugs all of them. "I do apologize, but I've heard so much about y'all form so many people!" Silver bounces up and down once.

Suddenly Tsuzuki appears beside Silver, one hand on Silver's shoulder. "The party hasn't even started, and you're already hyper."

"At least I wasn't the one drooling the instant that I saw-" Silver is cut off by Tsuzuki's hand covering her mouth. "Don't you even dare..." Tsuzuki whispers.

Silver's mouth opens wide, somehow, and she bites Tsuzuki's hand hard. Tsuzuki runs off screaming.

"Sorry. She doesn't feed me, so it's okay to bite. Shall I lead y'all to your rooms?" Silver asks.

A loud scream is heard then, "R-R-RUKIA!?!?"

"What the-" Ichigo starts.

"Oh. I guess Kiri-chan didn't tell her about her roomy. Well, I hope all of you have a good stay!" Silver chimes.

"Oh! We will! Won't we guys?!" Orihime promises.

"Yeah." Chad says.

"I was kidnapped if anyone's to ask." Uryuu mutters with crossed arms.

"Well... Zuki!! Come take them to their roomy! By the way. Chad and Uryuu are roommates. Ichigo is with Orihime." Silver explains.

"W-what?!" the group hollers.

"Follow me." Tsuzuki says tiredly.

Kiri walks up beside Silver, her arms crossed. "You know... You haven't taken anyone inside since Byakuya. Why not? Are you just being lazy?"

"I'm waiting for the Evil to come." Silver says with complete seriousness.

"Evil, eh? Good luck with that." Kiri says, but as she starts to turn back toward the mansion, Silver points down the way.

"Oh, look! There _it_ is!" Silver pauses to laugh. "Speak of the Devil..."

"And there he be." Kiri finishes.

Silver smiles warmly as the 'Evil Scientist' and Nemu draw nearer. Her arms open widely as she gently hugs Nemu, though she stays a good length away from the Evil Scientist's reach. "I'm so delighted that you could come Nemu!" Silver turns toward the Evil Scientist. "And, welcome Captain..." Kiri whispers his name in Silver's ear.

"Captain Kurot-sucki!" Silver smiles.

"Kurotsuchi." Kiri corrects with slight annoyance, though her face seems impassive.

"Oh, gomen." Silver apologizes.

Silver's eyes light up for no apparent reason. "You two shall be sharing a room tonight. No one told me that we'd need so many rooms..." Silver gives Kiri a friendly glare; who returns the glare with a child's devil smile. "I do apologize for that Nemu. Okay. Now Captain Kurotsuchi, please hold still for a moment." Silver whispers the last part with her hands up to emphasize her words, and she quickly glances about.

The Evil Scientist looks at Silver questioningly, but obliges.

"Zuki-chan!! We have some more guests for you to show them their rooms!" Silver calls sweetly after elbowing Kiri playfully.

Tsuzuki bursts out of the mansion at a very high speed, smiling widely with her mood. She stops inches away from the Evil Scientist, and it takes a moment for her to realize who she was standing _so_ close to. As soon as she realizes this, she disappears into the mansion three times as fast as she had come out. Everyone could hear as the doors were being flung open and slammed shut. After half a minute, Toshiro is heard, "What the hell?!" then a loud "Uff...!!" "Aw... you poor thing. What the matter?" Rangiku can be heard asking.

Silver and Kiri practically fall on each other laughing. "That... was so... mean, Gin.... Shame on... you." Kiri manages to say between gasps after their laughter dies a little.

"Yes, but... _I could not resist_!" Silver replies in a French accent. Silver turns toward the Evil Scientist and Nemu. "Thanks for the fun." Silver says as she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. "That was such a priceless reaction. I do apologize for using you for that Captain Kurotsuchi. Now, if you follow me, I'll lead you to the room you'll be staying in tonight. I do hope you enjoy yourself, Nemu. I hope you _**observe**_ something interesting, Captain Kurotochi."

"Kurotsuchi." Kiri corrects.

The Evil Scientist seems to be a little irritated by Silver's purposeful name mispronunciations.

Silver walks the Evils Scientist and Nemu into the mansion.

Kiri, after a few minutes of resting on the porch, spots more guests, so gets up to greet them.

"Welcome Captain-" Kiri starts, but about then, Silver appears in sight, hugging the guests.

"Retsu! Isane! It's so nice of you to come." Silver greets.

"It was nice of you to invite us." Retsu says sweetly.

"Thank you for the gift the other day. They were really good." Isane hugs Silver back tightly for a long second.

"What!? Those were my thanks to you for giving me some tips on healing! You're not supposed to thank me for them." Silver smiles.

"Oh.... Sorry." Isane blushes with embarrassment.

"No need to say sorry." Silver smiles sincerely, making Isane smile back.

Kiri, irritated for being cast aside thanks to Silver, snaps at Silver lightly. "What?! Do you have to greet _ALL_ the guests or something?!"

Silver turns to Kiri, her expression confused at first, but then she smiles warmly at Kiri. "Yes" she answers simply.

"Oh. Well, then I'll take these two to their rooms now." Kiri replies with more cool.

"Alright! By the way, I must apologize ahead of time. You two shall be roomies tonight; due to lack of bedrooms." Silver explains.

"That's alright." Retsu reassures.

Kiri leads Retsu and Isane away. Soon after, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Nanao come into sight, and Silver rushes to them.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm very happy y'all could come." Silver dances around the group once before hugging Ukitake and Nanao.

As Silver comes back around, Shunsui holds his arms open wide, waiting the turn for his welcoming hug. Unfortunately, Silver stops a few feet in front of him. I'm terribly sorry. I would hug you, but due to the information I've gathered, only our vice captain seems to be able to handle you." Silver says this with laughter in her eyes and a sincere smile. Ukitake appears to be restraining his laughter along with Nanao. "I am sorry, but everyone is having to have a roomy, and you Captain, have Captain Kuchki as your's." Silver addresses Ukitake.

"That's fine." Ukitake assures.

"Okay, but if you get tired of his serious attitude, let me know." Silver says with a smile.

Silver looks over to Shunsui and notices that he's pouting, so she tries to make him feel better. "No need to feel bad, you must remember that I'm MUCH younger than you. Besides, if my dad ever were to find out that you did something like my information says, and he would, then you'd be in MASSIVE trouble, no matter your age.-" Silver's eyes go wide as she realizes something, "Oh my,… I'll pray to God for you!"

Shunsuni sweats a little and turns to Ukitake in question but Ukitake only shrugs.

"Now then, I'll call someone to take you to ya'lls rooms now. ZUKI!!! Come show these guests to their rooms!" Silver falls.

"No!" Comes a cry after some waiting.

"I promise it's safe this time!" Silver turns to explain to the guests. "I called her over to show some guests to their room, but I didn't tell her that it was the Evil Scientist- I mean, Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"Evil Scientist' eh?" Shunsui questions.

Silver pulls herself to look smaller and she looks back with a guilty smile. "Yeah…"

"It suits him." Shunui says.

Silver giggles.

Tsuzuki peeks her head out of the entrance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Silver replies, gesturing about with her hands.

"Okay. Then please follow me." Tsuzuki says suspiciously.

Silver smiles as she watches them go off. She was still watching them, with her ears, when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Excuse me Miss. Is this where Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzki's party is at?" asks Kira.

Silver turns around happily. "Yes it is, Kira-kun. Welcome to our mansion. Hisagi, Iba, you too. Welcome!" Silver's smile is wide and sincere.

Kira blushes. "So you're one of the three." Hisagi concludes. Kira's blush deepens as Silver's nod confirms Hisagi's statement, but as he's about to apologize, Iba speaks. "Which one are you? I know you're not Kiri."

Silver laughs softly, and she seems to be debating whether or not to tell them.

Kiri walks up from behind Silver. "Gin, it's not nice to tease the guests."

"Aww... but it's so fun." Silver childishly replies in complaint.

"Ya I know, but it's rude to leave the guests out. Bring them in first." Kiri commands.

Silver bows slightly in submission before she turns back to Hisagi, Iba, and Kira. "I do apologize for not telling you sooner who I was. If I offended you with my little game, then I do wish to make it up to you, but all in due time. For now," Silver pauses to gesture for them to begin walking, "shall we?"

Hisagi, Iba and Kira were a little surprised. Never before had they heard Silver talk so much.

"Wow. That sure was a mouthful." Iba states as they begin their walk, and Silver smiles.

"Who's left?" Kiri asks Silver.

Silver glances over her shoulder. "Only Ken-chan and Yachiru."

Kiri watches as Silver disappears into the mansion explaining about the roomy thing, the new clothing, and the instructions all that good jazz. She figures that Kenpachi wouldn't be arriving for a while, and decides to lay down on a hanging swing on the porch.

Very soon the sun would vanish from the sky, leaving the moon and stars to light it instead.

Tsuzuki walks to a wall near Kiri and leans there.

"This is going to be fun." Tsuzuki comments with only half sarcasm.

"Maybe we should-" Tsuzuki is cut off due to Silver's sudden closeness to her.

Silver's face is inches away from Tsuzuki. "What are you two doing?"

"Gr… Silver do you have to do that?!" Tsuzuki exclaims as she swats at Silver; however, as soon as she starts to, Silver is already sitting on nearby railing, watching.

"Ken-chan should be arriving soon. Can y'all feel it?" Silver smiles enthusiastically.

Kiri sighs. "Maybe. If he doesn't take a wrong turn."

Tsuzuki chuckles. "Yeah. IF"

Silver smiles knowingly. "I put up some signs."

Tsuzuki laughs hard. Kiri sits up and says, "That's cheating."

"No more cheating than lying to him." Silver remind her.

Kiri smiles devilishly. "Perhaps."

Tsuzkui takes a few steps away. "And someone called ME evil."

Together the three of them laugh.

"Now, I'm not the evil one. If anyone, that's Kiri-nee-chan." Silver states more matter of factually than some would expect.

"Yeah, that's because you're more of a stalker!" Tsuzuki reminds.

"Only you would know that THAT well." Kiri teases.

Tsuzuki glares at Kiri, who snickers.

"Oh look! He's here!" Silver rejoices as she hops off the railing.

Silver, though excited, approaches Kenpachi and Yachiru at the same speed as Kiri and Tsuzuki, prancing as she goes.

When Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki were in ear shot, they could easily hear Kenpachi and Yachiru debating.

"Yachiru, are you sure this is where the party is?"

Kenpachi questions Yachiru, who is on his shoulder.

"Yes! I'm absolutely positive it's here. Besides, it looks like we have greeters!" Yachiru smiles enthusiastically and point at Silver, Kiri, and Tsuzuki.

Silver and Kiri were walking side by side, while Tsuzuki seeming to shadow them a little.

"Welcome Captain Zuraki, Vice Captain Yachiru!" Silver greet.

"We're so glad you could make it." Kiri adds.

"See Ken-chan. I told you we were in the right place!" Yachiru beams.

Kenpachi glances at Yachiru. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Everyone else is already here, so as soon as we show ya'll to your room, the party can begin." Tsuzuki says.

"We're going to try to make sure you have fun too. Right, Kiri-nee-chan?" Silver giggles quietly.

"Oh Yeah! Silver-ONEE-chan." Kiri comments back.

Kenpachi's smiles a little with apprehension. "Alright then. Let's get this party started!"

Yachiru giggles.

Silver seems to be pouting about the "onee-chan" thing that Kiri called her as they walk back to the mansion. Escorting the final guest to their room.

**

* * *

Kiri: well silver wrote this chapter so I hope you like; though it's not as descriptive as mine it's still good ok**

**Silver: hey what's that supposed to mean Kiri-nee-chan**

**Kiri: oh nothing nothing **

**Kiri/Silver: R&R**

**Silver and we'll give you a cookie, cookie where I want one (starts running around looking for the cookie that's not there)**

**Kiri: (sweat drop) um I guess she had to much sugar again.**

**Silver: COOOOOOKKKKKKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. When disaster strikes 'part 2'

**I own nothing *note: So there is less confusion, I'll try to help distinguish between the two Kira's. Kira (male) will have an "I." after his name for Izuru. Okay?! =3**

* * *

Tsuzuki stands over Neko and Kira, who are laying face first on the ground, with an 'I know better than you' look.

"What happened?" Kiri asks while coming to the front.

"I told them that we had to wait here for the men before we continue to the dinner table." Tsuzuki explains.

"That's not fair...! I wanna eat now!" Kira whines.

A groan comes from Neko. "Ow..."

"Um.. Kira... You're on Neko." Kiri says pointedly.

"Really?" Kira asks looking at Neko blankly. "Oh. I guess so."

"Kira. I don't believe she can breathe well. She's used to being the one on top, not the other way around." Silver walks up from behind Kiri and looks down at Kira.

"Right!" Kira shouts as she jumps up too fast. She stumbles back against the wall.

"Okay.. Why don't we...-" Silver looks around the room. All of the women are staring at her. "What?"

"What you said didn't sound right." Kiri answers.

"What didn't sound right?"

"The 'she's used to being on top' part. That's what."

Silver blinks. "But it's true. She usually rides on top of my back, because she's a cat. She stays there most of the time. Never once has she given me a ride, not that I'm complaining or anything." Silver says confusedly.

Most of the women take a step away from Silver.

"What?!" Silver asks even more confused as she helps Neko to her feet.

"They think you're a lesbian!" Kira announces loudly.

The awkward silence that follows, proves Kira's acusation to be true.

Silver, Kiri, Tsuzuki, and Neko burst into laughter.

"You think I'm a lesbian?!" Silver asks.

"Silver-sama is one of the most straight people I know." Neko comments.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asks.

"Yes." They chorus, before giggling a bit.

"Okay, okay. Would everyone please line up against that wall?" Kiri says.

Silver nods. "Yes, the men should be getting hungry"

"And when men get hungry, they can sure be grumpy!" Kira complains. "Scary too!!"

Rangiku's laugh can be heard above everyone else's.

"Now, if everyone would stand in a line against the wall." Kiri motions towards the wall on the right.

"We're going to put y'all in a certain order, well... they are." Silver gestures toward Kiri and Tsuzuki. "I'm going to prepare the men." Silver smiles and waves as she slips through a door that blends into the wall.

"What if one of us wanted to go too?!" Neko asks.

"Yeah!" Kira whines.

Kiri rolls her eyes. "Alright. Neko, Kira, and myself will stand in the front. Everyone else, please line up in this order: Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Nanao, Retsu, Yachiru, and last but not least, Nemu."

The women line up accordingly.

"Um... I-if you you don't mind me asking..." Orihime says shyly.

Kiri turns to fave her. "What is it?"

Orihime looks down at her fingers, which she's playing with. "Where's Silver-sama going to stand?"

A small smile forms on Kiri's face. "Over with us, of course."

"Of course. Sorry." Orihime's hands draw close to her heart.

"For what?" Tsuzuki buts in, but before Orihime, who is now a little red, could answer, Silver opens the hidden door with an enormous smile.

"Presenting the men." She announces. Then she takes her place in the front between Neko and Kira.

One by one, the men slowly enter the room.

Toshiro enters first in a dazzling ice blue tuxedo. He pauses momentarily as he checks out all the females, though his eyes lingers the most on Ranguki, before he stands beside her, quietly complimenting her kimono.

Byakuya enters second in an elegant black tuxedo. As he walks, he glances at everyone's outfit until he stands beside Kiri.

Renji walks in a little embarrassed of his orange tuxedo. He stops beside Rukia. Trying to ignore the laughter he imagines she has.

Ichigo follows after Renji. "Um... Are you sure this is _my_ tux?"

"Yeah... Maybe our tuxedos were mixed up." Renji adds.

Tsuzuki smiles. "Nope. No mix up."

"But... This tuxedo matches Ichigo, while the one he's wearing matches me." Renji says.

Neko giggles. "That's true."

"There isn't a mix up. Please stand beside Orihime, Ichigo, so everyone can enter." Kiri commands.

"Yeah!! And hurry it up! I'm starved!" Kira demands.

Frustrated, Ichigo obeys, though he is clearly having trouble not talking back to Kira.

Hisagi and Kira I. enter next. Together they walk to the back of the line. Both walking awkwardly in silence.

Hisagi wears a simple purple tuxedo, and Kira I. wears a classic black one.

Chad walks casually out next, followed by Ukitake. Standing together at the very back of the line, Chad's brown tuxedo it complimented by Ukitake's white one.

Kiri frowns. "Silver, you were supposed to put then in order." she mutters.

"I did."

"Not in the order you were supposed to." Kiri says irritably.

"Nope! I put them in my own order!" Silver says cheerfully.

The conversation is interrupted by Iba's eyes giving them a 'Do I really have to stand by her?' look in a gorgeous black tuxedo.

Kiri nods once, and Iba goes to stand by Yachiru; who instantly begins a physical examination of his suit.

Kenpachi steps into the room in the dashing black tuxedo Silver had fixed for him. The suit is frayed at the shoulders' seams where the sleeves used to be.

Several of the women giggle.

"What're you looking at?!" Kenpachi grumbles as he takes his place beside Retsu.

Retsu smiles gently at Kenpachi as she reaches up to adjust his bow tie. "It's crooked." She explains.

Kenpachi mutters a "yeah" in reply.

Almost everyone is paying so much attention to Kenpachi and Retsu's scene, that they don't notice Uryuu quickly take his place beside Isane in a white tuxedo with a blue cross on it.

Silver fakes some tears.

"What's wrong Silver?" Kiri asks.

"I worked so hard on Uryuu's outfit, and he changed it."

"You should have known that would happen." Tsuzuki says.

"I know" Silver instantly appears 100% happy again.

"Why you-" Tsuzuki begins to go for Silver' throat, when Shunsui radiantly emerges in the doorway.

He cheerfully glides over to Nemu in his.... tie-dye tuxedo.

The shock felt by everyone drifts in the air.

"He looks good in that!" Neko shouts abruptly.

Shunsui smiles. "What do you think Nanao?"

"It's okay, I guess." Nanao says, adjusting her glasses.

"Come now, my sweet Nanao..." He insists.

Nanao sighs a little. "The outfit's nice." She comments before turning to ignore him.

Shunsui continues to bug Nanao as the final guest enters the room. Kurosuchi.

Kurosuchi is wearing a soft, pink flamingo tuxedo.

Silver doesn't wait very long for him to stand beside Nemu before speaking. "Now that everyone is ready, it's time to enter the dinning room."

"When you enter, each person will have an assigned seat. Please find your seat name on the paper in front of the seat." Tsuzuki announces.

"However, do not begin to eat. We are going to play a game first." Kiri says as Silver open the enormous doors to the dinning room.

A large groan is heard as 'do not eat' echos in everyone's mind as a powerful blast of many delicious scents slams into the room.

A stomach growls loudly.

"Oh, sorry." Orihime laughs nervously.

But that first growl triggers many more to growl also.

"Ah...! Y'all are starvin' the guests!" Kira panics.

Silver laughs as she walks into the dinning room. "At least they can't _smell_ the food."

Kiri nods in agreement once, before she files everyone in.

"What do you mean we can't smell the food?" Uryuu asks.

"Yes! We can definitely smell it!" Ichigo complains.

Neko appears beside Uryuu, her arm wraps around his. "She means what she says. Our noses pick up _so_ much more than you all's, however poor Silver-onee-sama, Kiri-nee-chan, and Zuki-onee-chan pick up _even_ _more_ than Kira-chan and myself." Neko replies as she's ripped from him by Silver.

"I want some too..." Silver whines quietly.

Neko clings to Silver's arm tightly, and Silver smiles. "I'm sorry Silver!!" Neko half cries.

"Is 'kay." Silver smiles even more.

"So you have heightened senses." Kurosuchi states.

"Alright. The rules of the game. We will be tying a blind fold over serval peoples' eyes." Tsuzuki explains.

"The people will then select one food item. The fir-R-st *cough* item *cough* that they touch is the one thay *cough* set- *cough* select. Kira...!!" Silver explains. She is glomped in the middle of her explaination by Kira.

Kira, seeing Neko clinging to Silver and Silver clinging back, wanted to join in too. "I want to too!" She shouted as seh rammed herself into Silver's chest.

This caused Silver to have a coughing fit.

Now Kira begins to squeeze Silver, around her chest, with all her might.

Silver is gasping for air while trying to gently pry herself free with her one free arm. Kiri and Tsuzuki continues with the instructions in the background. "K--Kir---Kira-KIRA!! I can... can't bre-EAthe! Kira, KIRA, _KIRA_!!!" Silver shouts.

At first, everyone was looking at Tsuzuki, who was finishing with the rules. "We have to break up to do this three times. Those who aren't blindfolded are the judges, to make sure no one cheats."

This is about the time Silver screams 'Kira' rather loudly.

All eyes turn to look at Kira I.

"What?!" Kira I. looks around nervously, wondering what he was being called, so desperately, for.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!!" Silver cries.

As the eyes turn to Silver, a vicious snap sends a shiver through the air.

Orihime, and a couple of other people, gasp at the sound.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kira hops away from Silver.

"What happened?!" Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Neko shout.

Silver laughs once, then winces. "Kira-chan doesn't know her own strength." She smiles lovingly at Kira, who fidgets.

"You aren't normally this breakable..." Kira mutters to no one.

"But that's okay. Time to start the game!!" Silver continues. Her smile hides the slight paleness of her face.

"That didn't sound good, perhaps you should let me have a look." Isane suggests, seeing Silver cradled her chest and wince again.

"I'm fine." Silver reassures. "See?" She violently moves her arms around. "I'm perfectly fine."

Due to Silver's insistence, Kiri takes the blindfolds, that a servant brought her, and passes them out to Tsuzuki, Toshiro, Rangiku, Isane, Iba, Nemu, and Kurosuchi. Once their blindfolds are secure, the eight set out to select an item.

"Watermelon, watermelon. Where are you my sweet watermelon? Watermelon, watermelon; _there you are_!!" Tsuzuki sings as she dives to the table first and snatches up a watermelon.

Silver and Kiri snicker.

"What?" Tsuzuki questions defensively.

Toshiro is bumped slightly, landing his hand in whipped cream. Giggles are heard from most of the women; chuckles from the men.

"Well, it matches the shorty." Ichigo laughs.

"That's Captain Hitsugya!!" Toshiro corrects angrily.

"Actually, I forgot to mention. We're getting rid of formalities while we're here." Kiri grins. Her eyes seem to be plotting many things with this.

"YAY!! That's a great idea! They're boring anyways!!" Neko praises.

Toshiro gives a grunt, but otherwise adds no comment.

Rangiku selects spinach.

Isane, after tripping over Iba, touches a peach.

Iba, having been tripped over, falls onto some rice.

Nemu selects a radish.

Kurosuchi selects a tomatoe.

"Now that everyone has their item, here's the rule we hadn't mentioned:" Kiri's evil grin emanates from her facial expression.

"For the rest of the party, you are no longer allowed to eat, or consume, what you have selected."

"WHAT!?!?!" Tsuzuki protests.

"You heard us." Silver snickers.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Tsuzuki clings to the watermelon.

"Cling all you want. You still can't eat it." Kiri teases.

Tsuzuki growls as she snuggles closer to the watermelon.

"Alright, please give the blindfolds to Silver, Kira, Neko, Chad, Hisagi, Uryuu, Ichigo, Orihime, and Kira." Kiri announces.

As silver ties her blindfold on, she says, "Please give the item you selected to the servants."

All of the food that was touched is taken away, and replaced by the servants.

"Begin." Kiri says boredly.

Kira clings to Silver. "I'm scared!"

"Ow! Let go of me. Just pick a food Kira. Use your nose." Silver mutters. "Broccoli..." *gagging noise* Silver shoves Kira away from her.

"Alright... fine" Kira submits sadly.

"Here's for you." Kiri whispers to Tsuzuki. No one saw her move. The only thing anyone would notice would be a, non existent, breeze blow her hair around for a millisecond.

Silver lifts herself, and as she does, she notices she's holding something.

"I got something!" Kira shouts, holding up a head of lettuce.

Neko holds up some tuna. "Ah..."

Chad holds up a potato.

Ichigo holds a strawberry.

"Ha! Ichigo can't eat ichigo!" Rangiku teases loudly.

"That's good! It's not nice to eat your own kind!" Kira says seriously, then frowns at her lettuce. "At least you didn't get lettuce."

Ichigo tries his best to stop himself from showing his irritation.

Orihime frowns. "This is weird." The item she holds is soy sauce.

"Does it even count." Rukia questions curiously.

"Yup." Kiri answers.

"That sucks." Iba adds.

"No kidding." Rangiku contributes.

Hisagi holds up a cucumber.

Uryuu holds an onion.

Ukitake looks down at his hands where a green pepper stays. "interesting."

Kira I. looks pointedly at what he hold. "what is this?"

"A jalapeno." Neko answers. "They're _really_ spicy."

"I doubt it." Kenpachi says.

"Really? Then you should eat one." Kiri shoves the jalapeno into Kenpachi's mouth.

Kanpachi quickly chews and swallows it. "Ha! I told you it wasn't!" He gloats.

"Wait for it..." Kiri, Tsuzuki, and Neko chime.

After a few seconds, Kenpachi's face begins to turn red.

Kiri holds up a =barrel of water. "You'll need this."

Quickly, Kenpachi snatches the water away, and begins to guzzle.

Neko smiles. "Here you go Chad." She hold out her hand which have a few jalapenos in them.

"Um... Thank you." He says politely before eating one.

Kenpachi smirks as if to say 'I doubt you can withstand it'

Nothing happens afterward.

"What?!" Kenpachi demands.

"I'm sure Silver could explain; Silver?" Kira calls.

No response.

"Silver." Kiri calls more loudly.

"She's over here." Nanao says.

In the exact position Silver had gotten up, her body remains. Ridged. Still blindfolded and holding her selected item.

"Hello? Earth to Silver!" Tsuzuki says, waving her hand in front of Silver's face.

"You know... In that stiff pose, she looks like a child crying over a broken toy or something." Uryuu observes.

"Except there's no toy, and she's barely breathing." Isane says seriously.

"Silver...?" Neko coos

Silver's left ear twitches.

"What's wrong Silver?" Kiri asks.

Slowly, Silver's head turns to face Kiri. "You're more evil than bunnies." She says sternly. Then her head tracks her hands as she finishes standing. "I'm afraid to look, though I know by the smell."

"Huh?" Tsuzuki questions.

Silver's fingers slowly pry themselves open.

There in her hands is the item she 'selected'.

Tsuzuki falls to the ground in laughter. "Ha!! Serves you right Silver!!"

Silver glares at Tsuzuki. "You're evil too."

Iba pushes his way through the group so that he could see. "I don't get it. It's only chocolate."

Gasps are heard.

"_**ONLY**_ _**CHOCOLATE**_!?!" Silver, Tsuzuki, Kira, Neko, Yachiru, and Rukia sound. They rush to Iba, instantly surrounding him.

"How can you say such a thing?!" Neko demands.

"I-I-i-it-t-t-t's only chocolate..." Iba repeats.

"I don't think that's helping your situation." Hisagi comments.

Rangiku laughs in agreement.

"We, who are addicted, can not stand to hear those dreadful words uttered anywhere we can hear!!!" Kira announces.

Silver calms herself quickly. "Alright. Enough. He's learned his lesson. We need to continue."

"You're right." Kiri agrees.

A few minutes later and those who haven't selected an item yet; Kiri,, Byakuya, Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Retsu, Nanao, Shunsui, and Renji now have a blindfold on.

This time, everyone decides to go in an orderly line.

Kiri follows Byakuya, who is lead by Rukia. Kenpachi follows Kiri, while Retsu follows follows Retsu. Shunsui follows, closely, behind Nanao. Renji follows Shunsui.

Yachiru boredly wonders about.

Silver is pouting as she leans against a wall, watching everyone.

Kira and Neko each lean on one of Silver's sides.

"You know what?!" Neko ask cheerfully.

Silver gives no reply, so Kira answers instead. "What, Neko-chan?"

"Everyone seems to be lined up like dominoes!" Neko cheers quietly.

Something clicks in Silver's mind, which causes her to smile. "You guys wanna see a domino's effect?"

"Sure!!" Neko and Kira enthusiastically agree. They were both SO happy that Silver was no longer pouting!

"Just watch," Silver mutters with a vengeful glint to her eyes as she stalks toward the blindfolded people. "Sorry." She whispers as she slips her foot over to trip the running Yachiru.

Yachiru goes flying into Renji.

As Neko commented before, everyone is lined up like dominoes, therefore when Yachiru falls onto Renji, a chain reaction occurs.

Renji tries to stop his fall while not landing on Yachiru. So Renji runs into Shunsui with just enough momentum for Shunsui to ram into Nanao. In an attempt to get away from Shunsui, Nanao collide with Retsu, who lands in Kenpachi's arms (he was reaching for something on the table, which left his chest open). Kenpachi bumps into Kiri. Kiri's struggles to keep her balance only causes her to become more unsteady, and she knocks Byakuya over, landing on his chest and making Byakuya start to fall. Byakuya attempts to stop their fall by grabbing the table. He fails. Instead, his hand launches the foods on one of the trays, a steak and some miso, into the air. The steak lands on Kiri's head, while the miso covers Byakuya's face.

Not only did Byakuya accidentally launch the steak and miso, but after wards, his hand smacks Rukia in the back of her head. She flies face first into the mashed potatoes before breaking the table in half.

All the food on the table soars through the airs.

Kenpachi is smacked with some sushi.

Retsu is hit with an apple.

Nanao is covered in baklava.

Cherries decorate Yachiru.

Shunsui is smacked by vicious celery.

Renji is covered in curry.

"NO! Not the food! Anything but the food!" Kira cries as she falls to her knees.

"Don't worry about it Kira." Silver smiles, her eyes filled with satisfaction.

"What do you mean '_don't worry about it_'!?!" Kira complains.

"We should be more concerned with everyone's safety!" Neko says as she rushes to the accidentals.

Neko, Retsu, and Isane help Rukia first.

Rukia squirms as they clean her face of the mashed potatoes. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was a dominoes effect." Neko answers as she looks seriously into Rukia's eyes.

"Dominoes effect my a-!!" Rukia is cut off by Neko's hand covering her mouth.

"Shh... Remember, so cursing." Neko whispers in Rukia's ear. "You _don't_ want to be punished."

Rukia calms down a bit, although she is clearly angry and probably cursing inside her head as Retsu and Isane examine her.

Silver walks over to them too, and begins taking all the blindfolds off, though she goes to Kiri and Byakuya last. She's thanked with a deadly glare from Kiri. Childishly, Silver sticks her tongue out at Kiri in return.

"Hurry up and get off me already!!" Nanao demands angrily as she continues to whack Shunsui repeatability with celery.

"Ow... Don't be like this sweet Nanao! OW-" Shunsui replies.

Kiri stands up, and begins shouting at Silver. "You _knew_ I was plannning to have steak tonight! I've been waiting to eat some, but now I \have to wait longer! Gr!! You can be so irritating!!"

Kira's giggling catches Kiri's attention. "Aw... So sweet. A lover's quarrel. Ain't it _**ROMANTIC**_?!?"

"Ah, yes. It's so adorable!!" Neko sighs, then sniffles. "Zuki, we should have a quarrel too!" She cries.

"Over my dead body!!!" Tsuzuki hollers.

"Take note: She did not deny that they were a couple." Silver comments, then snickers.

"Why you-!!" Tsuzuki dives for Silver, misses when Silver dodges, landing on the ground where Byakuya and Kiri had fallen earlier.

Kira dashes behind Silver. "They're staring at us again... Do you think they're stalking us!?!"

"Eep! I hope not!" Neko cries, hiding halfway behind Tsuzuki.

Kiri sighs. "Let's continue with the party."

Rangiku leans over to Tsuzuki. "What was that all about?"

"Kiri loves steak and was planning on eating some tonight. However, because of Silver, she can't." Tsuzuki explains.

"Shouldn't she still be mad?" Rangiku notes Kiri's cool.

"She is, but Kiri is used to not eating steak. She can wait a while longer if she has to."

"Oh. I see."

Silver and several servants frantically clean the room, fix the table, and bring new food out.

Everyone else enjoys talking as they wait; again.

Once all the cleaning, fixing, and preparations are complete, everyone sits in their designated seats; except Silver.

Neko and Kira look around. "There aren't any seats for us." Kira states the obvious sadly.

"Y'all are going to sit over by me." Silver says, pulling them along. "Here!"

Neko smiles brightly. "Yay!" Hastily she sits ont he corner closest to Kiri.

Kira frowns. "There's bot much room over here..."

"I know, so y'all will have to sit in my lap. Unless someone wants to sit by Kurosuchi way down there." Silver half smiles evilly.

"Kuro- who?" Kira asks.

"Evil Scientist! Kurosuchi." Silver points to Kurosuchi, who looks whenever his name is said. His eyes open a little wider as if to say, '_You need something_?'

"Eep! Stop pointing, you'll make it angry!" Kira blocks Silver from his view.

"Sorry. It's impolite to point too... Anyways, let's eat."

Kiri smiles, "Yes, let's."

"But... it's still crowded Silver-chan." Neko frowns.

Silver thinks for a second. "You're right!" She says as she pulls Neko onto one of her laps, and Kira onto the other. "There! Better?!"

Kira and Neko smile gleefully. "Yes!" They chorus.

"Alright! Please pass the steak _Kiri!_!" Silver teases.

Kiri's irritation is obvious as she passes the steak, which is in front of her, to her left. She grumbles something along the lines of 'you ass...' as she does.

Before anyone else could, Neko lightly hits Kiri in the shoulder. "No cursing!" She reminds.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kiri grumbles before putting food on her plate.

**

* * *

Review please.**


End file.
